Requiem of Love
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Sequel to Prelude of Love. Yumoto is starting to loathe the idea (even more) of being the next God of Love. The Caerula Adamas are working together to find out a threat from the mortal world. The Battle Lovers are training to become stronger to protect the future God of Love, while Yumoto is meeting with a man who might become his suitor. EnAtsu, IoRyuu, AkoRima, and YumotoxOC
1. Chapter 1: Minuet of Love

Requiem of Love

Summary: Sequel to _Prelude of Love_. Yumoto is starting to loathe the idea (even more) of being the next God of Love. The Caerula Adamas are working together to find out a threat from the mortal world. The Battle Lovers are training Yumoto in the ways of being a Battle Lover and a prince.

Parings: EnAtsu, IoRyuu, AkoRima, and hints of KinAtsu

Boueibu doesn't belong to me, but this story does!  
-

Chapter 1: Minuet of Love

Yumoto sighed as he sat in his throne as Io read out of his book to him, "As the God of Love, you _must_ know that you cannot-"

"No! I told you…" Yumoto interrupted, "I'm tired, Io-senpai!"  
Io looked at him and sighed, "Yumoto-kun, you need to know this!"

Yumoto pouted as he crossed his arms. "Hmph. I don't see why I should."

"Because." Io replied, "One day, you will have a suitor and then you will rule as the God of Love."

Yumoto puffed out his cheeks, "I don't care…it's too much thinking!"

"Yumoto-kun…" Io frowned, "I know it's hard for you to talk about things like this."  
"Well An-chan will be the God of Love for a long time since no one is after me now!" Yumoto replied and he looked up as he heard footsteps and the door opening.

A young man with silver hair and purple eyes with a purple cat on his shoulder walked in and looked at Io. "Battle Lover Sulfur." He spoke and Io bowed slightly, "Lord Tungsten." He replied and the man called Tungsten looked at Yumoto, "Is this the current God of Love…?"

"N-no…I'm…his brother." Yumoto replied and the man blushed. "O-Oh! I'm terribly sorry…!"

"Don't be…what's your name?" Yumoto asked and he replied, "Many people call me Lord Tungsten, but my name I go by with my friends is Keishi Araki…"

"Lord Tungsten~! Don't forget me!" the cat smiled and Araki smiled softly at him, "This is my guardian, Hiroyuki."

Yumoto smiled and Araki looked at him, "May I speak with your brother?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes…I'll take you to him!" he giggled as he stood up and grabbed Araki's arm.

"Where do you come from?" Yumoto asked and Araki blushed, "I-I reside in the mortal world, but I am from another court in your world."

"Cool! So Lord Tungsten…?"  
"Yes…umm, what do I call you?"  
Yumoto blushed, "Oh! Forgive me…I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hakone Yumoto, the next God of Love, or Prince Scarlet, the heir of the throne of love." He bowed and Araki nodded.

"So, what is it, Prince Scarlet?"

"Why do you want to speak with my brother, Lord Tungsten?"

"Well I have news from the mortal world…ab-about you."  
"About me?"  
"Yes…but it's nothing you should worry about Prince Scarlet."

Yumoto pouted at this and Araki smiled, "I take it, this is your brother's room?"  
"Yes…it is." Yumoto replied as they stopped.

Araki smiled as he grabbed Yumoto's hand, "Thank you Prince Scarlet…I hope to see you again soon."

Yumoto blushed at this and smiled back, "You're welcome, Lord Tungsten…I insist you come over again…I have things to talk about with you! I want to tell you all about what I went through in the past few weeks."

Araki chuckled at that, "Alright…I'll take you up on that offer."  
Yumoto grinned and began to walk away. "Bye-bye!" He giggled and ran off to Ibushi.

"Why Little One, you seem happy." Ibushi smiled, "What happened?" 

Yumoto giggled as he looked at him, "I met someone…he was so cool…!"  
"Oh really? What's his name?" Ibushi asked and Yumoto smiled, "He's apparently a lord, his name is Lord Tungsten, but he goes by Araki-kun…!"

Ibushi smiled at him, "I know of him. He is very well known in the mortal world, even if he is like us." 

Yumoto blushed, "I asked him to visit me…I want to tell him things, about my crazy adventure I had last week."

"Do you now?"  
"Uh-huh!"

"Are you going to tell him everything _Fluffhead_?" Akoya asked and Yumoto frowned at him, "Hey! Yes, I am…so then while he's in the mortal world, he can watch out for those two who resurrected that demon!"

Akoya smiled, "Do you like him?"  
"What?" Yumoto asked and Akoya repeated, "I said, do you like him?"  
"I-I don't know…he's a nice guy."

Araki looked up as he saw Gora, "Maximum Gorar…" He bowed, "It's me Lord Tungsten."

Gora turned to him, "Tungsten, what is it?"

Araki sighed, "There…there are two men in the mortal world…who want your brother."  
"Lord Tungsten…they already attacked Scarlet a few weeks ago…"

"W-what…?"  
"Yes, they almost killed him too…"

"D-did Lord Hireashi reign?"  
"Almost…Luckily Scarlet didn't die."

Araki looked down. "I-I would like to become Scarlet's bodyguard."

"What…? Scarlet has seven guardians…"  
"I know, but I would like to be his personal bodyguard so I can protect him while his guardians are busy. So may I?" He asked and Gora looked at him, "Lord Tungsten, you may become his bodyguard, only if Scarlet wants you too."

"Yes sir…thank you." Araki smiled and bowed down at him.

Yumoto yawned as Atsushi began to talk to him, "Atsushi-senpai, did you hear about Lord Tungsten?"  
"Lord Tungsten?"  
"Yeah! Lord Tungsten is going to be my bodyguard…an-chan told me, and said it was my choice if I wanted him. I said yes, because I want to talk with him."

Atsushi smiled, "Well I'm glad."

"Lord Tungsten…made me blush…and my heart began to beat really, really fast!"

"Really? Do you have a crush on him?" Atsushi asked and Yumoto looked at him, "I-I don't know!"

Atsushi smiled, "Yumoto, you might."  
"I-I don't know…he was just really kind to me."

"Well he is a very kind person. Lord Tungsten is well known to being very kind to the mortals." Atsushi replied and Yumoto looked at him, "Oh?"

Atsushi nodded, "He would be a good partner to be with."

"Atsushi-senpai…he's not going to be my suitor. I don't want one. An-chan doesn't have one, so why do I need one?"

"Well, if you have a suitor, they can do all the work you hate."  
"Really?" Yumoto asked and Atsushi nodded, "Yes." 

Wombat sighed, "Leave it to you to not wanting to do things."

Yumoto giggled and Wombat shook his head, "Yumoto-san, you'll have to do work still."

"Oh…darn…"

"But if Lord Tungsten became your suitor, you could have more control over the mortal world!" Wombat added and Yumoto shook his head, "I don't want that…"

"When you were a child I remember feeling love coming from you that made me believe…no made me realize that when you would ascend to the throne, you would be the most loving God of Love, we've ever seen."

Yumoto sighed, "Well I don't want to be a god…" He pouted and Wombat rolled his eyes, "Back to this again?"

"Yes…An-chan said I won't get the throne until _I'm_ ready!" Yumoto replied and Atsushi nodded, "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2: Serenade of Love

Chapter 2: Serenade of Love

Yumoto smiled as he saw Araki, "Lord Tungsten!" He called and Araki blushed, "O-oh…Prince Scarlet…!"

Yumoto grabbed his arm as he pouted, "You said you would see me!"

Araki cleared his throat, "Y-yes…"  
Yumoto looked at him, "Can I go with you to the mortal world?" He asked and Araki sighed, "I-I don't know…would Maximum Gorar like it?"

Yumoto frowned, "Lord Tungsten, please."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Maybe later…"

"You're no fun!" Yumoto pouted and Araki blushed, "I'm sorry. You're the heir and I can't let any harm come to you."

Yumoto looked at him, "I have a question…"  
"Yes, your majesty?"  
Yumoto stuck out his tongue, "Don't call me that, but are you going to be my suitor?" 

"S-suitor?"  
"Yeah, Wom-san was telling me that you would be the perfect suitor since you're so close with the mortals."

Araki sighed, "Prince Scarlet…I am available, yes…but…I haven't been asked to be your suitor."

"Well…I…I wouldn't mind if you were…only because I enjoy your company." Yumoto replied and Araki blushed.

-  
"Wait…Lord Tungsten is Little One's suitor?" Ibushi gasped as Akoya read off of a note that Kinshiro had given him. "Yes, and he may decline if he wishes." Akoya replied and Ibushi looked down.

"Does the God of Love even need a suitor?"  
"Well, he is a prince…" Akoya sighed and Ibushi nodded.

"I know…but is Little One even ready?"  
"No…but Scarlet will still be a prince…"  
"But what about Tungsten?"  
Akoya shrugged, "I don't know…why are you so worried, Ibushi?"

"Well…I've just been nervous for him ever since he was hurt…"  
Akoya smiled as he grabbed Ibushi's hand. "Don't worry…Tungsten is a good guy."

"I know…now I found another threat in the mortal world…his name is… Katashi."

"Katashi…?" Akoya asked and Ibushi looked down, "That's all I know…"

"Lord Katashi…" a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes spoke as he walked up to a man with dark eyes and dark blue, almost black hair.  
"Yes, Yuudai."

"Lord Tungsten has been spotted with the one you've been looking for."

Katashi smirked, "Has he?"  
"Yes...and he apparently is to marry him."  
"What was that Yuudai…?" Katashi growled and Yuudai paled, "U-Um…I-I fear that the Red Angel you want is going to most likely be marrying Lord Tungsten when he reigns."

Katashi growled and clutched at the glass he held in his hand. "Dammit…we cannot allow that to happen!"

He looked at a hologram in front of him, "Scarlet…God of Love…one day, you'll be mine."

Yumoto smiled as Atsushi helped him get ready, "Atsushi-senpai! I get to go to the mortal world today!"

"Oh?" Ryuu asked as he walked in and Yumoto nodded, "Uh-huh!"  
En looked at him. "Gora-san is actually letting you go?"

Yumoto nodded again, "Yep, An-chan said it'd be good for me to see the mortals."

Io smiled at this, "Yes, it would be wise for you to go. You _did_ save them after all."

Yumoto giggled as Atsushi handed him his black jacket. "It's cold in the mortal world. It's autumn down there."

"Autumn?" Yumoto asked in confusion and Ryuu looked at him, "We taught you the seasons of the mortal world!"  
"Oh yeah…but _you_ called it 'fall'." Yumoto replied and Io smiled softly, "Yumoto, Fall is another term for Autumn."

"Oh, okay!"  
En smiled at this and looked at Yumoto, he was in his simple everyday outfit. It was just his white sailor top and black pants but his jacket really brought the outfit together.

En looked up as he heard knocking, "Is Scarlet ready to go?"

"Yes he is, come on in!" Atsushi called and Yumoto giggled as Araki walked in.

Araki smiled as Yumoto ran to him. "Lord Tungsten! I'm glad you're taking me!"  
"Scarlet…please, call me Araki while we're in the mortal world."  
Yumoto nodded, "Then call me Yumoto, Araki-kun!"

Araki smiled, "Battle Lovers…I'll keep the heir safe."  
"Thank you." Atsushi smiled and watched as the heir left with his new bodyguard.

"Wow!" Yumoto gasped as they appeared in the mortal world, "Araki-kun…it's amazing here!"

Araki chuckled at him and Yumoto blushed as Araki grabbed his hand. "Araki-kun…your hair…it isn't silver now!"  
Araki smiled, "Yes, while I'm in the mortal world, Hiroyuki made it where my hair turns brown."  
"Speaking of Hiroyuki…where is he?"  
"He's with your Wombat, back at home." Araki replied and Yumoto smiled.

"Now I'll show you around."

"Okay!"

Araki lead Yumoto to a farmer's market and Yumoto grabbed an apple, "Araki-kun, what's this?"  
"An apple…do you want it?"  
"…Yeah…"  
Araki nodded and paid for the apple. "Here you are, Yumoto-kun."

As they were walking away, a man bumped into Yumoto. "Oh…I'm sorry…!" Yumoto gasped and the man looked at him, "It's okay…Oh! Lord Tungsten…"

Araki looked at the man, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Is this...?" the man asked and Araki raised an eyebrow, "Is this who?"

"Who-who…is the person with you?"  
"Oh…this is Hakone Yumoto."

"Hakone Yumoto…?" The man repeated and Araki shook his head, "He's just visiting…"

Araki lead Yumoto away and the man smiled to himself, _"Lord Katashi…I found him."_ He thought and heard another voice in his head, _"Good Yuudai. Follow him…I want the God of Love!"_

Yuudai smiled as he watched Araki and Yumoto, he began to follow them.

Yumoto smiled as they sat in front of a tree as he ate his apple, "Araki-kun, how do people know you?"  
"Don't you remember? I'm very well known in the mortal world; I'm called Lord Tungsten the Merciful."

Yumoto nodded, "Cool! When I'm the God of Love, I want to be known as Scarlet the Sparkling Prince!"

Araki smiled, "I like that, it suits you."

Yumoto giggled and looked up as he yawned, "Are you tired?" Araki asked and Yumoto nodded, "Yes…"

"You can sleep on me if you'd like"

"Really?! Thanks!" Yumoto giggled as he laid his head on Araki's shoulder. Araki smiled at him and looked up as Hiroyuki appeared. "Ara-chan!" He meowed and Araki grinned, "Hello, Hiro-san."

"Did Prince Scarlet tire out?"  
Araki nodded, "Yes he did…"  
Hiryuki sighed, "Listen…there's a guy…he wants Scarlet. Don't let him out of your sight."

Araki nodded, "Of course."

-

"Yuudai!" Katashi yelled, "Where is the Red Angel?"  
"He is with Lord Tungsten…they're under a tree, he fell asleep." Yuudai replied and Katashi stood up.

"Dammit! I told you to bring him to me!"  
"I-I know! Hiroyuki, the guardian of Lord Tungsten has warned him about you."

Katashi growled as he walked over to his hologram of Scarlet. "I _will_ have you…your guardians failed when Hireashi was resurrected…when I saw you…saving the world, I knew that I wanted you…and I will have you."


	3. Chapter 3: Nocturne of Shadow

Chapter 3: Nocturne of Shadow

Katashi looked at Yuudai, "We must get the God of Love!"  
"B-but what if Scarlet choses Tungsten for his suitor?"

"Then…I will have no choice but to get him myself." Katashi growled and looked up at Scarlet's hologram, "I will have you…I don't care if your brother, the current God of Love wants me gone after I take you."

Yuudai looked at him, "But…Lord Katashi…the current God of Love is not to be messed with!"

"I don't care…Scarlet will be mine!"

Yuudai sighed, "How will you even get him?"  
Katashi smiled, "Easy…Lord Tungsten and the God of Love will most likely go back to the tree and relax. We'll ambush them there."

"But, Scarlet…he's the strongest Battle Lover…we shouldn't mess with the Sparkling Prince."

"Yuudai, I don't care."  
"Lord Tungsten is very powerful too, he could stop you."  
"Yuudai! We will get Scarlet…I promise you that. So stop doubting me." Katashi growled and Yuudai sighed, "Yes sir."  
-

"Haru, did you hear what Aurite said to Maximum Gorar?" Akihiko asked and Haruhiko shook his head, "No, what?"

"A man in the mortal world wants Scarlet."

"What? Is it the two who tried to kill him?" Haruhiko asked and Akihiko shook his head, "No, it's someone else."

Haruhiko frowned, "I wonder why…"  
Akihiko shrugged, "I don't know…but the young prince has been with a lord lately..."

"Oh?" Haruhiko replied "Will this man marry Scarlet?"

Akihiko shrugged, "Maybe…but if the Battle Lovers need our help, we should help them." 

"Of course, Aki."

-

Yumoto giggled as Araki lead him around the mortal world more.

"Araki-kun…can we get some more apples? The apple I ate was amazing!"

Araki chuckled, "Have you ever had an apple before?"  
Yumoto shook his head, "Nope! Io-senpai has told me about them…we don't have them."

Araki smiled, "Yumoto-kun, I'll be glad to get you anything you want."  
Yumoto's face glowed, "Really?! Thank you, Araki-kun!"

Araki blushed as Yumoto hugged him.

"Araki-kun…what's that?" He asked, pointing at some candy.  
"Hm? Oh, those are candies, they're like sweets, and children really like them." Araki explained and Yumoto smiled, "Can I have some? Akoya-senpai calls me a child a lot, so I think I'll like them!"

Araki chuckled, "Of course you may have some."

Yumoto blushed as Araki picked him some out. He looked up at Araki and smiled. Araki watched as the young prince ate a piece, and Yumoto giggled, "I like it!"

Araki nodded, "Good, I'm glad." The two walked to the tree they were at earlier.

Yumoto looked at him, "Araki-kun…I…"  
"Yes?" Araki asked

"I…think I'm in love with you or something."  
Araki blushed hard, "W-what…?"  
"I…I think so because…when I'm near you, my heart races and I become nervous." Yumoto explained and Araki's face turned bright red.

"Y-Your m-majesty…" Araki whispered and Yumoto turned away from him quickly, "I-I've never really understood love…and I still don't…but…I think that's what I feel for you."

Araki nodded, "I understand…"

"You do…? Vesta…well Ryuu-senpai says it's weird that I don't get love."  
"It's okay. Even if you're the God of Love, it's okay if you don't understand it." Araki replied and Yumoto giggled.

"I'm glad you let me go here. It's lovely." Yumoto told him and Araki nodded, "Yes, it is."

Yumoto looked at the sky, "I hadn't ever visited the mortal world before I saved it. I just remember how destroyed it was…then something came over me and I saved it."

Araki smiled, "I didn't see it, but I was told by your brother that at times…Scarlet would take over your mind and speak through you."  
Yumoto blushed, "Y-yeah…He made me look like I was a crazy!"

Araki laughed, "You're not a crazy. Scarlet is yourself, he's just the tougher version of you. He's the godlier one, while…you're just…you."

Yumoto puffed his cheeks out, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing, it just means that you're, yourself. That's not a bad thing you know." Araki explained and Yumoto smiled. "Yeah…I'd hate being someone else. I like me."

Araki nodded, "That's a good thing."

Yumoto giggled, "I know. Ibu-chan-senpai taught me that I should always be myself, because if I'm not, then that's deceiving people, which is a terrible thing to do, Kin-chan-senpai said."

Araki laughed, "Aurite is very strict isn't he?"  
"Yep! So is Io-senpai…Atsushi-senpai can be strict too…but he acts a lot like a mom. En-chan-senpai is just always tired, Akoya-senpai is always focusing on himself, Ryuu-senpai flirts with Io-senpai, while Ibu-chan-senpai is protecting the Mortal Door, and hanging out with me." Yumoto replied and Araki smiled at the thought of this.

"Araki-kun…thank you for showing me around the mortal world…I'd like to go home now." Yumoto told him and Araki nodded, "Alright, if you wish, Prince Scarlet."

"Not so fast…"

Araki pushed Yumoto behind him and pulled out his sword. "Who goes there?!"

Two men walked out from behind the tree and Araki gasped as he saw the blonde man from earlier, "It's you! You asked about Yumoto-kun!"

The man smiled, "My name is Yuudai. Sorry that I forgot to introduce myself to you, Lord Tungsten."

Araki held Yumoto's hand with his free one and Yuudai looked at his partner, "Lord Katashi, this is him!"

"Katashi…?" Yumoto whispered and Araki gasped, "Your majesty…this man is after you! I must take you back now!"  
"Well I _did_ want to go home already." Yumoto replied and Araki nodded, "I know…but now it's urgent!"

Katashi growled, "Lord Tungsten, you're not giving me a chance to speak with the prince."

"You're not going to be able to. Maximum Gorar has me under strict rules with his brother!"

"Now, now. Don't be difficult!" He yelled as he charged at Araki with his sword. Araki blocked him quickly, "Prince Scarlet! Transform!" He gasped and Yumoto nodded, "Love Making!"

"The Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet!"

Katashi smiled at him and Araki growled, "Leave the future God of Love alone!"

Katashi smirked as he used his powers to fling Araki away and Yumoto gasped, "Araki-kun!"

When he tried to run to him, he gasped as he couldn't move, and Araki couldn't either. He looked at Katashi as the man walked up to him. Yumoto whimpered as Katashi grabbed his arms, "Undo the transformation, Scarlet."  
"W-what if I don't?!"

"Then I'll force you."

Yumoto's eyes widened and he covered the heart brooch with his hand, "L-love out."

"Prince Scarlet, stop!" Araki screamed and Yumoto looked at him, "Tell the VEPPer…!" He yelled and Katashi growled.

He looked at the heir and Yumoto gasped as he hit the ground. "SCARLET!" Araki yelled, "Let him go!"

"Hiroyuki-sensei!" He screamed at the sky, "The heir!"

Katashi picked Yumoto up bridal style and Yuudai stuck his tongue out at Araki, "Bye Lord Tungsten~!"

"A-Araki-kun…" Yumoto whispered as he sank into unconsciousness and they disappeared in a bright flash.

Tears filled Araki's eyes…he…he failed…what would Epinard say?!

-

Katashi smiled as he looked at the unconscious heir, "Now…you're finally mine."

He stroked Yumoto's hair and Yumoto shuddered in his unconscious state. Katashi turned from him and walked away…no one would get him back…


	4. Chapter 4: Bolero of Hatred

Chapter 4: Bolero of Hatred

"Go-Gorar…I-I…I-I'm sorry!" Araki cried, "I-I...I tried to protect him…but-but…"

Gora looked at him, "Tungsten…it wasn't your fault. He over-powered you…"  
"I-I know!" He sobbed, "I-I failed!"

"Tungsten…Little One is strong." Ibushi spoke and Akoya nodded, "Yes, and he'll be safe."

"How do you know, Perlite?" Araki asked and Akoya smiled, "It's just a feeling."

Yumoto woke up with a start, he gasped as he felt the bed he was laying in. _"Where am I…?"_ he thought and he gasped as a pain filled his head as he clutched at it. _"Wom-san…! Wom-san…!"_ Yumoto cried in his head and Wombat's voice filled his head. _"Yu-Yumoto-san! Your brother has been warned by Lord Tungsten. The Battle Lovers are coming!"_

Yumoto gasped out as he looked at his outfit…why…why was his outfit all white? Who…who changed his outfit?! He looked up quickly as a voice spoke, "You're finally awake…"

Yumoto growled, "You…how dare you take me! I was eating candy and I wanted more of it! Lord Tungsten bought that for me!"

Katashi smiled, "Scarlet, why did you chose _Lord Tungsten_ for your suitor?"

Yumoto looked at him, "What?! I don't even _know_ you!" He cried out as Katashi roughly grabbed his arms. "L-let go of me! Lord Tungsten wasn't chosen for me. He wasn't even my suitor originally!"

"Silence!" Katashi growled and Yumoto growled, "Let go of me! I'm royalty!"

"Lord Tungsten is nothing! I'd be more of a husband to you than Lord Tungsten will ever be!" Katashi yelled and Yumoto looked at him, "I actually love him! Lord Tungsten is kind to me and nothing like _you_!"

Yumoto looked at him and felt his love stick appear in his hands. He pointed it slightly up at him, "S-Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

He gasped as nothing happened and Yuudai smirked, "Poor Prince Scarlet, he doesn't realize his powers won't work here."

Yumoto gasped, "W-what…?"  
Katashi smirked, "You won't be found, dear Scarlet."

Yuudai laughed, "You're not leaving until Lord Katashi becomes your suitor."

"No…! My big brother will save me!" Yumoto screamed and he gasped as Katashi pushed him back onto the bed. "Scarlet, God of Love…I have been after you ever since I watched you save the world."

Yumoto looked at him in fear as he crawled to away from him, "I only did it because myself made me!"

"What do you mean…?"

 _"I mean this…you terrible person!"_ Scarlet yelled as Yumoto's eyes began to glow. _"I, Scarlet God of Love…will show you why you should_ _ **not**_ _mess with a God!"_ He looked up towards the sky, _"Maximum Gorar! I'm here!"_ He yelled as he thrusted his love stick towards the sky.

"L-Lord Katashi…what's he doing!?" Yuudai began to panic and Katashi smirked, "He is leading the current God of Love here…"

"B-but…!"  
"Yuudai! We must let him come…then we can prove to Maximum Gorar that we're capable of taking care of the next God of Love!"

Katashi smirked as Yumoto's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Yuudai…leave a welcome party for Scarlet's guardians and suitor." He walked over to Yumoto and picked him up again.

Yuudai smiled as he looked up as Gora and Araki appeared, "Why hello Lord Tungsten…" He looked at Gora, "And, Maximum Gorar…"

Gora frowned, "Where's my brother?"  
"Your brother is with Lord Katashi…" Yuudai replied and Araki growled, "You! Give him back!"

"Why, Lord Tungsten, I thought you liked mortals." Yuudai smiled and Araki clutched his sword.

Yuudai gasped as he saw this, "U-Um of course! I-I'll take you to him!"

Araki gasped as he saw Yumoto, "Prince Scarlet!"  
Yumoto turned to him, "Araki-kun!" He cried and Araki growled as Katashi looked at him, "Lord Tungsten…how nice to see you. Prince Scarlet couldn't stop talking about you."

"Well of course I didn't! You kidnapped me before I got to eat more sweets!" Yumoto defended and Gora smiled at him, "Yumoto!"

"An-chan! This man is bad! He wants me to marry him and _I_ don't even know him!" Yumoto screamed and Katashi growled, "Shut it!"

Gora looked at him as he clutched his axe, "Leave my brother alone."

Katashi smirked, "Scarlet, you will be mine!"  
Yumoto growled, "Leave me alo-!"  
He stopped as Katashi forcefully kissed him.  
"NO!" Yumoto cried as he pushed him away and Araki growled as he charged at them with his sword, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Gora gasped as he watched Araki push Katashi to the ground, "Leave the prince alone!" He hissed as he pointed his sword at him as Yumoto scrambled up to stand next to him.

Yumoto blushed as Araki held him close and Gora smiled at this…he could trust this man with his brother.

"If you are ever seen trying to get him again…I will have no choice but to kill you." Araki growled and Katashi looked at him, "I'll be back for him…you better watch your back, Lord Tungsten! He will be mine!" He screamed as he and Yuudai disappeared.

Yumoto looked at his brother with tears in his eyes, "An-chan!" Gora smiled at him and Araki let him run to his big brother.

Katashi growled as Yuudai looked at him, "The next God of Love is to have a celebration to show that he is safe." He hissed, "I shall show up to get him…and if he doesn't…a curse will fall upon them."

Yuudai looked at him, "How evil of you…"

Katashi smirked, "Yes..."

-

Yumoto giggled as Atsushi got him ready for his party. "Atsushi-senpai…the mortal world was amazing…Lord Tungsten bought me this thing called an apple, and then I had these things called candy!"

Atsushi smiled, "How nice of him."  
"Uh-huh!" Yumoto blushed softly as he thought of Araki.

"Yumoto…this party will be the final decision for your suitor." Atsushi told him and Yumoto gasped, "Really?"

Atsushi nodded, "Yes…so choose wisely, this person will be the person you will be with for the rest of your life as a god."

Yumoto smiled, "I already have a good idea who I want…"

-

Yumoto looked up as he walked into the throne room, he sat down and looked up at Araki, who stood beside him.

"Scarlet…I won't let anything happen to you again…" He whispered and Yumoto smiled, "Tungsten…I…thank you." He whispered back and Araki looked up.

Yumoto sighed as Ryuu flirted with the girls who showed up, they were celebrating in the mortal world…he felt his lips slowly…that man kissed him…he had never had that happen before.

"Your majesty…?" Araki whispered and Yumoto looked at him, "Lord Tungsten…I'm fine."

He sighed as Kinshiro spoke, "Now the heir will tell us who he wants his suitor to be."

Yumoto stood up and smiled, "For my suitor…I choose Lor-"  
"Scarlet…!"  
Yumoto froze as he saw the man who took him. Araki gasped and grabbed him, "Katashi, leave!" he yelled and Katashi laughed.

"I just want to hear Scarlet's decision about _me_ being his suitor." He smiled and Scarlet frowned, "I chose, Lord Tungsten as my suitor…"

He smiled at Araki and Katashi growled and began to laugh.

"Fine, be that way, Scarlet…" He looked at Gora and laughed again, "I have a gift for you then."

Yuudai smirked, "You're gonna get it now."

Katashi looked at Yumoto. "Since you don't want to be with me…you don't deserve anyone else."

"What…?" Yumoto asked and Ibushi growled, "Get away from the heir!"

Akoya gasped, "HE'S GOING TO CURSE HIM!" He screamed and Yumoto's eyes widened as Katashi yelled, "You will die before ascend to the throne!"

Yumoto began to cough violently as a dark shadow surrounded him.

"Scarlet!" Araki cried and looked at Katashi, "How dare you!" He yelled and charged at him with his sword.

Atsushi and En ran up to Yumoto and they tried to help him.

"Yumoto, Yumoto!" Atsushi gasped as En grabbed Yumoto's hand. "Blood…" he looked up at Atsushi, "Get Hara-sensei…he's needs medical care, now."

Atsushi nodded and ran out of the room. Gora looked at his brother and Hashibiro looked at Gora, "Maximum Gorar, Katashi is a wizard…he's very powerful…I don't even know how he met your brother."

Yumoto moaned in pain as Io and Ryuu attempted to pick him up. En helped them and Araki looked up as Hiroyuki ran to him, "Your now fiancé is in medical care! Leave this man alone and go help him!"

Araki nodded and Katashi laughed as Araki ran off to help Yumoto. "Yuudai, let's go."

"Of course, Lord Katashi."  
Gora looked at the two as they teleported away and Haruhiko ran up to him, "Gora-san! Is Yumoto-kun okay?!" Haruhiko panicked and Gora looked down, "I don't know…but we need to see him…and you two, need to stay safe too. We don't know if those two will try to come after the others."

"B-but Gora-san…they…they said he'd die before he'd get the throne, does…this mean that we're all going to die from it?" Akihiko asked and Gora sighed. "I don't know…I hope it doesn't."

-

Yumoto whimpered as Kurou checked him out.  
"There's nothing I can do…" Kurou whispered and Araki gasped, "W-what…?" 

"I'm sorry Lord Tungsten…but…the curse can only be broken if Katashi breaks it, or…he's killed."

Yumoto looked up at Araki and then at Atsushi. "A-Atsushi-senpai…"

"Yumoto…you need to rest…" Atsushi whispered and Yumoto's eyes closed as Atsushi stroked his hair. "Sleep…alright?"

Yumoto nodded, "Y-yes, senpai…"

Araki looked at him worriedly and Hiroyuki meowed as he curled up beside Yumoto. Araki clutched at his sword…Katashi would pay


	5. Chapter 5: Oath to Order

Chapter 5: Oath to Order

Io looked at Ryuu as they left Yumoto's room. "Io…I have an idea! What if Yumoto says he'll marry that Katashi guy and he lifts the curse?"

"Ryuu…that's a great idea!"

"It is, but once he finds out Little One is lying, he'll kill him." Ibushi told them and Ryuu sighed, "Yeah…but why did Yumoto react like that…?"

"It wasn't himself reacting, that was curses power…it most likely sank into his heart and Scarlet began to cough from it." Kinshiro explained and Io looked down, "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine…the curse won't happen until Katashi plans it. Scarlet just needs sleep, after this, he'll be fine." Kinshiro replied and looked up as Araki came out.

"Lord Tungsten, is Scarlet alright?" Kinshiro asked and Araki nodded slowly, "Yes…he's not coughing up anything now…"

"Aurite says that Yumoto will be fine." Ryuu replied and Araki looked down. "I feel terrible…this is really all my fault…he was taken when we were together."

Io shook his head, "It wasn't your fault. Katashi is strong and we've seen his powers now."

Araki sighed and clutched at his sword. "Aurite, I can feel your disappointment…" He frowned and Kinshiro shook his head, "I'm sorry for making you feel that way."

Akoya looked at him, "Tungsten, he makes everyone feel that way."

Kinshiro blushed and Ibushi gave Akoya a look. Kinshiro looked up as En and Atsushi walked out. "At-chan…is he sleeping?"

Atsushi nodded, "Gora-san is going to see him now, he asked us to talk in another room."

En looked at Araki, "You need to know that, that kid gets in more trouble than anyone I've ever known."

Araki smiled, "It's okay…I don't mind."

En raised an eyebrow, "You don't?"  
Araki shook his head, "No."

Katashi growled as he appeared back in his own throne room. "How _dare_ that Tungsten do that to me! Scarlet was supposed to be _mine_!"

Yuudai winced as Katashi threw a glass at the hologram of Scarlet, "I feel bad for cursing you now…I'll lift your curse eventually…next time you visit my world I'll have a big surprise for you and your…suitor."

-  
Yumoto's breathing was heavy when Gora came in, he sighed as he sat beside him. Hiroyuki looked at him. "Maximum Gorar! I didn't see you there!"

"Hiroyuki-san, it's okay." Gora replied and Hiroyuki looked down. "He's better…he stopped coughing up blood…but Hara-sensei doesn't know how to help him."

Gora nodded, "I figured…this curse is strong, the Caerula Adamas can't even break it…"

Yumoto winced as his eyes slowly opened and Gora gasped, "Yumoto!"

Yumoto gasped for air, "A-an-chan…"

Gora smiled, "It's okay…"

Yumoto tried to sit up but Gora forced him down gently, "Yumoto, don't get up. You're weak still…"

Yumoto nodded and Hiroyuki looked at him as he meowed.

Yumoto giggled, "Where's Araki-kun?"  
"He went out so you could rest!" Hiroyuki replied and Yumoto sighed, "Oh…"

"Don't worry, dear Scarlet! He'll be back, he wanted you to have time with your brother." Hiroyuki smiled and Yumoto looked at Gora. "Alright."

Araki looked up as he heard Yumoto walking to the mortal door. "Ibu-chan-senpai?" Yumoto called, it had been days since he had been feeling better, and he could walk without becoming exhausted.

"Yes, Little One?"

Araki liked how that sounded, he had never heard anyone call Yumoto, Little One, beside Ibushi. Apparently, the others would call Yumoto that, but they stopped that once he had gotten older.

He smiled as he heard the innocent talk between the duo, he wasn't really eavesdropping, but then again he technically was. Araki looked up as he heard Ibushi tell Yumoto, "Little One, Lord Tungsten wasn't even a suitor at first…but then we realized the attraction you had."

"Yeah…I didn't even know what it was before Atsushi-senpai explained it for me."

Ibushi chuckled, "Of course, Little One."

 _"Atsushi-senpai!" Five-year-old Yumoto cried as Atsushi looked at him, "What's wrong?" He asked and Yumoto pointed at his wombat plushie._

" _Wombat has another hole in it!" He cried and Atsushi gently took it from him, "Does he?"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Well I'll just have to fix it, won't I?"  
_

 _Yumoto nodded, "Please!"_

 _Atsushi smiled and picked up Yumoto, "Well then, let's go fix it together."_

 _"Okay!"_

Atsushi smiled and En looked at him, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just about when Yumoto was younger…just think after he's better, we have to start training him again." Atsushi sighed blissfully and En raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah…"

Atsushi blushed and looked up as Io and Ryuu came in.

"Guys, Yumoto and Tungsten are out together again…wanna watch them?" Ryuu asked and Io rolled his eyes, "Ryuu, I told you! We shouldn't spy on him!"

"Io! Come on, it'll be fun!

"No. Yumoto would be angry if we did that!" Io replied and Atsushi nodded, "Exactly, so we're not going to."

Ryuu sighed, "Fine."

Yumoto blushed slightly as Araki handed him a small flower. "Thanks…"

Wombat was walking beside him and Araki smiled and handed him a piece of candy. "This was from the other day…when we were together."

Yumoto's face beamed with happiness, "Thank you, Araki-kun!"

Araki blushed and Yumoto put the candy in his mouth. "I'm glad you weren't hurt!" Yumoto smiled and Araki blushed again…this was truly the work of the God of Love.

The future God of Love could make anyone feel loved and protected from anything…Araki could feel the love radiating from Yumoto…he understood why Katashi wanted Yumoto now…Yumoto would be a threat to anything and everything evil.

Katashi growled as he watched the duo in his hologram.

"Scarlet…I could end you…but I won't. I should though, you have angered me to no end." He yelled and Yuudai looked at him, "Lord Katashi…why don't we get the two who tried to kill the God of Love to get Lord Hireashi to reign…or…"

"Or…we could get Lord Hireashi to reign for us!"  
"Lord Katashi, Lord Hireashi isn't that powerful compared to you…and the second strongest people are the VEPPer…but they won't work with us."

Katashi growled, "We have no other choice then…when Scarlet is in the mortal world again, we will attack and this time…Scarlet won't be going home!"

Yuudai looked down, "Of…of course, Lord Katashi…"  
Katashi looked at Yumoto, "Nothing will come between you and I ever again…" He smirked and began to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6: Yumoto's Lullaby

Chapter 6: Yumoto's Lullaby

Yumoto sighed as Araki asked if he could take Yumoto to the mortal world again. He was excited…but the thought of seeing Katashi again made him worry. What if that curse came true…? Or was he lying so he would agree to marrying him?

"Scarlet…?" Araki asked and Yumoto looked at him, "Yes?"  
"Are you ready to go…?" He asked and Yumoto blushed, "I-I don't know…I'm just…"  
"I know…Katashi won't harm you. Your guardians are coming…well the youngest two are." Araki smiled, "and Epinard is insisting, I make you wear this coat…it's the first sign of winter down there."

Yumoto looked at Araki with tears in his eyes. "I-I don't know…i-is my curse even real?"

Araki frowned, "Yumoto-kun…I don't know. The Caerula Adamas are down there now…they're looking for him."

"A-Araki-kun…I…"  
"Don't apologize…" He whispered as Yumoto held onto Wombat.

"Lord Tungsten, does Scarlet want to go?" Io asked and Yumoto looked at him, "Y-yes…"

"Why were you crying?" Io asked and Yumoto shook his head, "No reason…I…I was just thinking, sorry."

Atsushi came in with his coat. "Yumoto…it's getting colder down there…"  
"Is it?"  
"Yes, would you like me to go with you?"  
"C-Can you and En-chan-senpai go too? I-I…I know that Lord Tungsten is a good guy, but…I want you all to come."

Atsushi nodded, "We can."

Yumoto nodded and Araki watched as Atsushi put Yumoto's coat on.

-  
Katashi smirked as Yuudai looked at him, "Prince Scarlet is here…but so are his guardians, suitor, and the Caerula Adamas are here!" He told him and Katashi laughed.

Katashi looked at the hologram of Yumoto, "I have the perfect idea…let's get the heir to chase after a small animal. He loves animals…then we can capture him."

"Lord Katashi, Epinard is like Scarlet's mother, and Cerulean acts likes his father, they won't let him go anywhere alone!"

Katashi looked at his hologram, "Why do you make this so hard?!" He yelled and thought, _"Scarlet…Lord Tungsten is weak compared to me…yet…you want him to rule next to you as God of Love?!"_

-  
Yumoto yawned as he began to doze off on Atsushi's shoulder, the trip to the mortal world wasn't a long one, but the trip was so boring to him.

"Little One." Atsushi whispered, "We're here…"  
Araki smiled, "Why do you call him Little One?"  
"Well when he was younger we…well mostly Argent, would call him that, and it just stuck."

Yumoto blushed, "A-Atsushi-senpaiiiiiiii."

Atsushi smiled, "Yumoto it's okay."

Araki smiled softly, "I think it's a cute nickname. It shows how much they care for you."

Yumoto blushed, "T-then…you can call me Little One if you want."

Hiroyuki smiled at this, "Prince Scarlet has anyone ever told you how awesome you are?"

Yumoto giggled, "Thank you…"

Yumoto blushed as Araki grabbed his hand. "We're here."

Atsushi smiled, "Don't worry, we won't bother your date…we're just here to protect you from Katashi."

Yumoto nodded, "Thanks…"

Araki smiled as he lead Yumoto somewhere. "I want to take you to a bookstore."  
"Bookstore?"  
"It's a place to buy books…L-Little One…" Araki replied, Little One felt foreign when he said it but Yumoto blushed and giggled.

"Okay, but what's so cool about a bookstore?"  
"Many things, reading is nice…"  
Yumoto frowned, "I like to read, but…I don't like being forced to read."

Araki nodded, "I understand…Yumoto-kun…may I call you, Yumo-chan?"  
"Yeah!" Yumoto smiled and Araki blushed, "Thank you, Yumo-chan…"

The duo spent the day together while his guardians would watch out for people who might be suspicious.

As they were walking to a river, Yumoto froze suddenly and Araki looked at him "Yumo-chan…?"

Yumoto clutched at his chest and Araki gasped, "Epinard! Epinard!" He cried out and Yumoto began to cough.

"Katashi is close…" Io growled and Yumoto whimpered as Araki picked him up. "Lord Tungsten, we need to hide him!" Hiroyuki panicked and Yumoto looked up at Araki weakly.

"Little One…" Atsushi whispered, "Kin-chan has alerted me that he has found Katashi's place…they weren't there…"

Araki gasped, "That's not good…Katashi will be after him…"

Yumoto looked up at him and laughed softly, "I'm surprised you can carry me by yourself…"

Araki blushed and Yumoto giggled, "I'm fine now…please let me down."

Araki nodded, "S-sorry…" He replied and put Yumoto down gently. Yumoto smiled, "But I can tell that Katashi is here…" his smile faltered, "I-I wanna go home…I can't deal with him again…"

"I know…but as the next God of Love, you're going to have to heal them at one point."

"I know! I can't though! He-he…you know…!" Yumoto replied and Araki sighed, "Yumo-chan, Katashi isn't really that strong, if you can get the VEPPer to fight him, they'll defeat him."

"I can't do that! An-chan says as the God of Love, I have to do things myself."

"Little One…" Ibushi's voice spoke as he and the other two Caerula Adamas members walked up to him, "Katashi is looking for you. He's coming. You need to go."

"No! I need to fight him, Ibu-chan-senpai!"  
"No." Kinshiro growled, "We're all going, now! Katashi is not to be messed with."

"I'm sorry, but I agree with him." Araki replied and Yumoto sighed, "Fine…let's go then."

Yumoto looked at the greying sky and the almost-bare trees and sighed…he probably wouldn't be back in the mortal world for months…he wanted to stay in the mortal world longer, he needed to know more about it before being the God of Love.

He frowned as they disappeared in a bright light, back to their own world.

-

Katashi smirked as he watched Yumoto through his hologram, "I'm coming for you…Lord Tungsten will be killed and I won't mind prying you from his cold, dead arms." He looked at his hands and growled. "I will kill everyone and everything to get to you…my Red Angel…"


	7. Chapter 7: Song of Passing

Chapter 7: Song of Passing

Katashi smirked as he and Yuudai appeared in front of the Mortal Door. He looked at Ibushi and Akoya as he used a spell to make them pass out. "Yuudai…use your magic to tie up the others…I have a certain person to get today."

"Y-yes Lord Katashi…"

"Now…to his guardian." Katashi whispered and snuck around to find Wombat. Wombat gasped as he felt someone grabbing him, "H-help!" He cried, "Yumoto-san!"  
"Shut it!"

Yumoto woke up with a start as he heard Wombat yelling for help. "Wom-san?!" He called, "where are you?!"

"Scarlet, don't!" Hiroyuki cried as he ran into his room and Yumoto shook his head, "No! Wom-san is missing!" He cried and Hiroyuki looked down, "B-but…"

"No buts, I don't care if Katashi is here or not!" Yumoto replied, "Wom-san is my guardian." Hiroyuki gasped as Yumoto ran out of his room. "Wom-san! Wom-san!" He called.

He gasped out as he saw a small animal running, "Who are you?" He asked and the animal looked up at him. The small animal turned and ran away. "H-hey! Wait!" Yumoto cried and ran to follow the animal.

" _Lord Katashi better be happy that I let him turn me into this animal! But…I'm luring the God of Love to him!" "Yuudai…is he coming?"  
"Y-yes sir!" _

Yumoto ran harder, he had to find out where Wombat was!

-

"Ara-chan! Ara-chan!" Hiroyuki cried, "Katashi is here!" He meowed loudly at Araki, and Araki looked at him as he slowly awoke. "W-what…?"

"Lord Katashi is here! He's going to take Yumo-chan!" Hiroyuki replied quickly and Araki gasped and quickly ran out of his room.

Hiroyuki followed after him and Araki froze as he saw Yumoto. "Yumo-chan!" He called and Yumoto gasped, "Araki-kun! Th-they took Wombat!"

"They did…?"  
"Yes! We have to save him, Araki-kun!"  
"Alright."

Araki grabbed his hand and Yumoto smiled up at him, "We can't let him win."

"Just curious, does Scarlet talk for you a lot…? When you talk with wisdom I just can't help but think it's your Scarlet side." Araki asked and Yumoto thought for a moment, "I think so…"

Araki blushed, "well…maybe you can use it on Katashi and confuse him"

Yumoto grinned, "Araki-kun, we need to get Wom-san!"  
Araki froze as he heard Hiroyuki meowing for help. "Hiro-san!" He screamed and the duo began to search frantically.

-

Katashi smiled as he saw Yumoto and Araki run in. "Ah, here you are…"

Yumoto growled, "Where's Wombat?!"  
Katashi laughed, "I have him…but I'm not giving him until you give up."

Araki looked at him, "You took Hiroyuki too, I won't let you keep them!" He held Yumoto close to him and held his sword out. "Where are the Battle Lovers?!"

"They've been captured…"  
"Where's my brother!?" Yumoto yelled and Katashi smirked, "He and Aurite were told that we were attacking the VEPPer…so they left."

Yumoto growled as his love stick appeared in his hands. "Where's Argent!?"  
"He and Perlite have been tied up…but if you come with me I'll let them go."  
 _"Hah! You're so dumb._ " Scarlet yelled as Yumoto's eyes began to glow, _"I'm not stupid. You do realize that the Battle Lovers are free and Maximum Gorar is here!"_

"You're lying, Scarlet!"  
 _"Am I?"_

Katashi growled and watched as Scarlet made Yumoto walk towards him. _"Lord Katashi…I shouldn't call you a Lord…you're nothing but a coward. I have already broken the curse for myself. I am stronger than you."_

Katashi looked at him as he clenched his hands into fists. "Now Scarlet…my Red Angel…come with me!" 

" _No! I'm not your Red Angel and I will never be!"_ Scarlet yelled and he gasped out as Katashi grabbed his wrist. "Scarlet, you make this hard for me…!"

Yumoto shook his head quickly and gasped as Katashi tried to pull him towards him. "Let go of me!" He yelled and as Katashi tried to touch his face, he gasped out as a force blocked him from touching him. 

"W-what?" Katashi gasped, "What was that?!"  
Yumoto smirked, "It's some type of magic that protects me from you!"

Katashi growled and Yumoto gasped out as he felt a pain in his head. He clutched at it and Araki gasped as Katashi grabbed Yumoto.

He growled and pulled out his sword and charged at him, "Don't touch the heir!" He yelled and Yumoto gasped as he flung his sword at Katashi.

Katashi smirked as he blocked Araki's sword and Yumoto whimpered as he was pushed into Yuudai. "Yuudai, take him, and I'll deal with Lord Tungsten at our place. Prince Scarlet will watch us kill his suitor."

"Araki-kun!" Yumoto screamed as he reached for Araki's hand, "Yumo-chan!" Araki cried and reached for Yumoto's.

"Prince Scarlet!" Hiroyuki screamed, "Don't take Scarlet! Please!"  
Wombat nodded, "Scarlet! Turn into the God of Love!"  
Yumoto shook his head, "No…I can't."

Araki watched as Yumoto disappeared with Yuudai and he gasped as he disappeared also.

-

Yumoto whimpered as he was in a dark cell, he felt tears in his eyes. _"A-Atsu-mama…_ " He thought, _"Atsu-mama…I'm scared, It's dark here…"_ He hadn't called Atsushi, Atsu-mama since he was a child.

He felt alone…and cold…he wrapped his arms around his torso as tears fell from his eyes.

" _A-Atsu-mama!" Five-year-old Yumoto cried as he woke up from a nightmare, and he gasped as Atsushi came in._

 _"Little One?" Atsushi whispered, "Did you have another nightmare?"  
Yumoto nodded, "M-monster…!"_

 _"A monster?"  
Yumoto nodded again and Atsush walked to him and held him in his arms. "It's okay…" He whispered and began to stroke his hair. "Don't worry, there's no monster…I promise." _

_"Atsu-mama…" He whimpered as he slowly fell asleep in Atsushi's arms…_

Yumoto looked up as he curled up into a ball. "A-Atsu-mama…" he whispered and imagined Atsushi along with En comforting him. Atsushi would stroke his hair and tell him it's okay, while En would ask if Yumoto needed his old wombat plushie, or if he wanted Gora.

He began to sob as he laid his head in his knees. "A-an-chan…"

-

Araki frowned as he heard Yumoto crying, he must have been close to Yumoto, "Little One?" He called, "Little One? It's me…"

"A-Atsu-mama?"  
"N-no…it's Araki-kun."  
"A-Araki-kun…I-I want to go home!" Yumoto cried and Araki bit his lip, "I know…I know. Argent and Perlite will be telling the Battle Lovers about this."

Yumoto whimpered, "I know how to get them here…and I will now…"

Araki looked up as he saw a bright scarlet light fill the room. He gasped as he heard Yumoto talking, "I'm here…please save me and Lord Tungsten!"

Araki gasped as it stopped as Katashi walked in, "Scarlet…my Red Angel…you're finally going to be mine!"

Yumoto whimpered and Araki heard him screaming at him to let him go.

"Let go of him!" Araki screamed and Katashi smirked as he pushed Yumoto into his cell. Araki ran to Yumoto and held him in his arms. "I'll give you two tonight for the final night you'll be together!" Katashi laughed and walked away.

Yumoto whimpered softly as Araki growled, "Yumo-chan…I won't let him take you."

"Promise?"  
"I promise, Scarlet…"

Yumoto blushed as he felt Araki kiss his head softly. Hopefully his guardians will save him soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Song of Time

Chapter 8: Song of Time

Yumoto looked at Araki as they laid in a corner of the cell. Araki looked down at him and whispered, "Yumo-chan…are you cold?"

Yumoto looked down, "Y-yeah…"

"Here…" Yumoto watched as Araki slowly took off the dark red cape off of his shoulders and wrapped it around him.

"I want to go home…" Yumoto whispered and Araki nodded, "I know…"

"I want an-chan."

"I know…he'll be here soon."

Yumoto looked at him, "Araki-kun…I'm sorry I was kidnapped again. I don't even know Katashi!"

Araki nodded, "I only know him from being in the mortal world…I never knew you until you were twelve. I was at your place to speak with your brother about something with Hiroyuki. You were sitting in your throne when I came, and I remember how Epinard had to usher you out."

Yumoto giggled, "I remember that now…but I had forgotten about you until you came again…"

Araki nodded, "I figured you had. I almost did too, but when I saw you, I vaguely remembered your face."

Yumoto blushed and looked down. "Araki-kun…I'm sorry that this happened…"

"It's okay. Trust me…just go to sleep again…you need sleep."

"O-okay…"

Araki blushed as Yumoto laid his head on his chest.

The four Battle Lovers were running around, searching for Yumoto and Araki. "He's gone!" Ryuu cried, "They're both gone!"

Haruhiko looked down, "Who took them? Aki and I can find the person and make them pay!" He yelled and En turned to him, "A mortal by the name of Katashi."

"Katashi?" Akihiko repeated and Atsushi nodded, "Katashi. He wants Yumoto-kun to marry him, even though we've never met the guy."

Haruhiko looked at Akihiko, "Let's go first…we're stronger and we can attack that Katashi guy and get them back."

Akihiko nodded and smiled, "See you~!"

The Battle Lovers watched as the twins teleported away and Atsushi turned to En, "I need to speak with Kin-chan…"

As he walked away, En grabbed his wrist gently, "Hey, Atsushi…did you hear Yumoto calling for you…as Atsu-mama…?"

Atsushi looked down, "Y-yes…I did…"

En sighed, "He hasn't called you that since he was a kid."

"I-I know…that's why we have to get him." Atsushi smiled and En let go of his wrist.

Io looked at Ryuu as they freed Wombat and Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki meowed at them, "Prince Scarlet was taken by Katashi and Yuudai!"

"We know…we know." Io explained, "The VEPPer are down there now."

"No! Lord Tungsten is going to be controlled! Katashi wants Lord Tungsten to kill dear Prince Scarlet so he'll kill himself in grief!" Hiroyuki cried, "I need to get down there now!"

"What?!" Ryuu gasped, "Yumoto can't be killed!"

"Same with his suitor!" Io added, "We must get there now!"

The two ran to En and Atsushi and Hiroyuki looked at Wombat, "I'm going to find Ara-chan! Are you coming too?"

Wombat nodded, "I will! Let's go together!"

The two disappeared in a bright pink and purple flash.

Katashi smirked as he walked into Araki's cell, he growled as he saw the two cuddled up in the corner. "Lord Tungsten…awaken!" He hissed, "I know Lord Hireashi had once corrupted your mind in the past!"

Araki's eyes opened and he gently laid Yumoto back into the corner. "How did you know that…?"

"Lord Tungsten…Hireashi is gone…so it's your time to reign!"

Araki clutched his head. "N-no! NO! I don't want to be like that again!" He cried and Yumoto's eyes fluttered open, "Araki-kun?"

"Ara-chan! Don't listen to him!" Hiroyuki's voice screeched and Katashi gasped as he heard singing. "VEPPer This galaxy! Two stars soaring into the sky. Let's shine on the universe's secrets, on the name of the star!"

"The two twins shining in the heaven!"

"Salty Sol!"

"Melty Luna!"

"Galaxy Idols: The VEPPer!"

"Give us back the Sparkling Prince Scarlet!"

Katashi growled and Araki ran to Yumoto, "Yumo-chan! The VEPPer are here!"

Yumoto smiled, "VEPP-san!"

"It's VEPPer!" Haruhiko yelled and Yumoto giggled.

Katashi growled again and snapped his fingers. The room changed and Haruhiko growled as a cage surrounded Yumoto.

Hiroyuki appeared beside Araki and Wombat appeared with Yumoto in the cage. "Wom-san!" Yumoto giggled and Wombat sighed as he was cuddled.

Akihiko looked at Katashi, "Face it, Scarlet doesn't even like you! He doesn't even know who you are!"

"Yuudai!" Katashi yelled and Yuudai ran to him, "Y-yes Lord Katashi!"

"Lure the other guardians of the future God of Love…but wait until he's gone." Katashi looked at Yumoto, "Since you don't want to love me, I'll just get rid of you."

He turned to Araki, "Now…Lord Tungsten…awaken!" He yelled and Haruhiko gasped as he held up a small goldfish. "I-It's Hireashi!"

Hireashi laughed, "Yes!"

"How did you break from Maximum Gorar's seal!?" Akihiko demanded and Hireashi smirked, "That's none of your business!"

Yumoto looked at him and growled, "You've corrupted Katashi…! Just like you did to Araki-kun!"

Hireashi laughed, "I just started helping him, God of Love. He liked you before we met…but I've given him more power to get you!"

Araki looked at him and growled as he pulled his sword out "How dare you!"

"I wouldn't do that, Araki-chan~" Hireashi smiled, "Or I'll kill your little fiancé over there in a heartbeat."

Araki cursed to himself as he put his sword back. "Araki-kun!" Yumoto cried and Katashi laughed as he walked over to Yumoto as he made the cage vanish.

"Lord Tungsten…you've chosen wisely for your suitor."

Haruhiko growled, "Get away from him! Gora-san will not be happy if you hurt him!" He yelled and Katashi laughed, "Salty Sol…you were the one to hurt the dear prince last."

"I know! I didn't know what I was doing, okay?!" Haruhiko yelled and Akihiko grabbed his hand, "Haru…! Stop it, he's provoking you!"

Yumoto looked at them and he cried out as Katashi forced him to sit down. "My Red Angel…" He whispered as he grabbed Yumoto's chin. "You will be mine…Lord Tungsten can't have you. You're only mine."

Yumoto looked at him and whimpered as Katashi stroked his cheek as tears fell. "Don't cry…" he smiled and Yumoto looked at him. "L-let me go!" He screamed and Katashi growled, "My lovely angel…why don't you just love me?"

"I-I don't know you!" He screamed and Katashi gasped as he was hit by an attack from somewhere. "Epinard Love Hurricane!"

"It's the Battle Lovers!" Yuudai cried and Katashi growled as he held Yumoto close to him.

Yumoto gasped as he saw a dagger being held close to his neck and Katashi smirked, "Don't scream…or you're going to die."


	9. Chapter 9: Elegy of Emptiness

Chapter 9: Elegy of Emptiness

"Sit down!" Katashi growled as he held the dagger close to Yumoto's neck. Yumoto slowly sat down and the Battle Lovers watched as Yumoto began to tap on his knee with his fingers.

Ryuu watched Yumoto's fingers…he had taught Yumoto this secret language if he was ever in trouble, _"This is part of a plan, follow my lead."_ Ryuu deciphered and nodded. Araki looked at Katashi, "Don't you get it!? Yumoto doesn't like you!"

"Now, now Tungsten…you're going to work for me!" Hireashi yelled and Yumoto scoffed, "Yeah right! An-chan sealed your powers away, so you're useless!" He yelled and Hireashi growled as Yumoto laughed.

Katashi growled, "Then it's time for you to go, Hireashi! I've gotten my prize." He yelled and Hireashi screamed as an orb surrounded him, "Not again!" He yelled as he disappeared.

"Hireashi helped me lure you all out…" Katashi smirked as he turned to them, "Now I can get rid of you all and keep Scarlet."  
"An-chan will find me!" Yumoto yelled and Katashi growled.

Araki looked at him, "You're never keeping Scarlet!"  
"Just watch me!" Katashi replied and Araki looked at Yumoto, "I'm afraid not! Now Yumo-chan!"

"Scarlet Love Lumiere!" Yumoto yelled as he pointed his love stick at Katashi. Katashi dodged it and laughed, "I wouldn't do that Scarlet…!"

"Why not?" Yumoto asked and gasped as he saw his guardian Battle Lovers trapped in mirrors. "H-hey!" Ryuu yelled and tried hitting on the glass.

Haruhiko screamed as he watched Akihiko get trapped in one, "AKI!" He cried and then he was trapped also. Yumoto watched in horror as the mirrors disappeared and he ran to Araki.

Araki held him close and held his sword in front of them. Yuudai laughed, "Now no one can help you!"

Yumoto smirked, "The Caerula Adamas are still here! They're stronger than you!"

Katashi smirked, "Then I'll just capture them too."  
"No you won't…I'll get rid of them first!" Araki yelled.

Yumoto looked up at Araki, "Araki-kun…?"  
Araki let go of Yumoto and Hiroyuki gasped, "Prince Scarlet! You need to run! Lord Tungsten isn't himself anymore!"

"W-what do you mean?!"  
"Lord Tungsten is in a state of confusion; he hasn't gotten this way since Hireashi killed his mother and father! In simple terms, he's turning into his darker self!" Hiroyuki yelled and Yumoto panicked as he pushed away from Araki.

He cried out as he fell down and Araki turned to him, his deep violet eyes were now blood red. "T-Tungsten!" Yumoto cried as he crawled away from him.

"That's right, Lord Tungsten, kill that royal whelp!" Yuudai laughed and Katashi nodded.

Yumoto looked up at him as Araki pointed his sword at him. "A-Araki-kun! It's me, Yumo-chan!" Yumoto screamed and Araki looked at him.

Katashi smirked as he walked to Yumoto, "Your suitor is under my spell now. I did this to him, not his confusion."

Yumoto gasped and looked at Katashi, "You…you just can't handle the fact that I don't love you! When I don't even know you, which I have said _many_ times!"

Yuudai interjected, "He is right Lord Katashi."

"Shut up Yuudai!" Katashi yelled and turned to Araki, "Like I said, get rid of him!"

Yumoto pointed his love stick at Araki. "I-I'm sorry…Scarlet Love Lumiere!" He screamed and Araki blocked his attack.

He whimpered and Hiroyuki jumped on him as he hissed, "Ara-chan! He's your fiancé! What are you doing!?"

Araki looked at him, "He's nothing."  
Hiroyuki growled and Katashi laughed at Hiroyuki, "Why are you hiding in that cat body?"

Hiroyuki growled, "How did you know?!"  
Katashi smirked, "Did you think a great wizard couldn't tell you were hiding, Hiroyuki?!"

Hiroyuki cried out as Katashi sent out waves of energy and Yumoto gasped out as a man with lavender hair and a purple suit appeared.

"Hiroyuki-san?" Yumoto asked and Hiroyuki growled, "Prince Scarlet, you need to find your friends, Wombat will take you! Now go!"

Yumoto nodded and Hiroyuki watched Yumoto leave.

Katashi laughed, "There's a trap laying ahead for my Red Angel."

Hiroyuki hissed at him, "Shut up. Scarlet, the God of Love will lead him to his friends."

He looked at Araki and gasped as Araki ran to follow Yumoto. "Ara-chan!"

"Now, now Hiroyuki! You're my fight!" Katashi yelled and Hiroyuki yelped as Katashi shot a beam at him.

"Hiro Love Special~!" Hiroyuki cried and a large purple heart staff appeared in his hands. "Kitty Heart Attack!"

Katashi gasped as he was hit by a purple heart and Hiroyuki growled as they fought more.

-

Yumoto ran harder as he saw Araki in the corner of his eyes.

" _Yumoto…it's me, Scarlet. To heal Lord Tungsten, turn to him and grab his hand…my powers will heal him."_

"O-okay."

He froze and turned to Araki. "Araki-kun!" He cried, "Wake up! It's me, Yumo-chan!"  
Araki growled, "You're the enemy!"  
Yumoto looked at him, "No, you're being controlled. I'm your suitor…Prince Scarlet, the Sparkling Prince…you're Lord Tungsten, the Merciful, remember?"

"No!" Araki yelled and Yumoto cried out as he was pushed to the ground. "Araki-kun!" Yumoto yelled and Araki pointed his sword at him, "You're no one…"

"I know…but Araki-kun, I love you!"  
"N-no you don't! You're my enemy!"

"No! I'm Scarlet the God of Love!"  
Araki growled as Yumoto's eyes fluttered shut and his outfit turned white and his wings appeared. 

"You're being lied to!" Yumoto yelled and Araki growled, "N-no!"

"S-Scarlet Love Lumiere!" Yumoto cried and Araki screamed as he was hit and he hit the ground. "I-I'm so sorry!" Yumoto cried and Araki clutched at his chest as he tried to stand up. "Y-You!"

"Araki-kun, wake up!" Yumoto screamed and Araki looked at him. _"Grab his hand now!"_  
Yumoto quickly grabbed Araki's hand and Araki began to scream as a scarlet light surrounded him.

Yumoto watched him and gasped as he felt Araki hold him to his chest. "Y-Yumo-chan…" He whispered, "I-I'm so sorry…"  
"A-Araki-kun…it's okay. We…we need to find my guardians."

"Prince Scarlet! We've already been found." Haruhiko's voice yelled and Yumoto gasped as he saw the VEPPer, Caerula Adamas, and his guardians…the Battle Lovers standing there.

"Yumoto-kun, we saw what you did…" Atsushi smiled, "We're amazed…"

Yumoto grinned and gasped, "Hiroyuki-san was fighting Katashi and Yuudai! He's a person!"

Araki nodded, "I know he is…he turned himself into a cat so he wouldn't be suspicious…"

Yumoto looked at him and gasped as he heard Hiroyuki screaming for help.

"Hiro-san!" Araki cried and they all ran to help Hiroyuki.  
"Lord Tungsten! HELP ME!" Hiroyuki cried as he was tied up with magic and Araki gasped, "Hiro-san! Scarlet and I will save you!"

"Before you can, you must defeat Katashi!" Hiroyuki screamed, "He's dangerous though! He and Yuudai have unleashed this weird power, he can do some damage to you!"

As he was saying this, Yumoto cried out as magic surrounded him and he began to disappear. "Prince Scarlet!" Hiroyuki cried and pointed his staff at it, "Kitty Love Protection!"

Yumoto gasped as his attacked missed and Atsushi gasped as he was gone. "Yumoto!"

" _The God of Love is mine now!"_ Katashi's voice boomed, _"The Red Angel is finally mine!"_


	10. Chapter 10: Requiem of Spirit

Chapter 10: Requiem of Spirit

Yumoto growled as Katashi chained his wrists together, "Let go of me!" He yelled and Katashi rolled his eyes, "I've told you!"

Yumoto began to pout and Yuudai giggled, "Why are you like this, God of Love?"

"I'm not the God of Love! I'm his brother!" Yumoto yelled, "I'm not the God of Love until he gives up the throne! I'm just the heir!"

Katashi rolled his eyes again, "Your suitor is nothing."

"By suitor may be nothing to you! My guardians on the other hand aren't!" Yumoto spat and Katashi glared at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yuudai smirked, "Lord Katashi doesn't have time for games."

"I don't care! I want to go home!" He screamed, stomping his feet on the ground, "I want an-chan and I want my bed!"

"Shut it!" Katashi yelled and Yumoto looked at him.

* * *

"So how did you guys escape from those mirrors?" Araki asked as they freed Hiroyuki and Ryuu smiled, "Thanks to Gero-kun, we got out. They appeared right in the room we were being held captive in!"

"Then we somehow were able to pull them out!" Akoya added and Akihiko smiled, "Thank you, you three. I'm glad you helped us too."

"Well, you tried to save Little One and we thought we could help you too." Ibushi replied and Haruhiko nodded, "Thanks."

Araki smiled, and Hiroyuki looked at Araki, "Ara-chan, I don't know what he's planning to do to poor Yumo-chan."

Araki's smile faltered and Akoya looked at him. "Maximum Gorar has been told that Scarlet has been taken and is coming."

Atsushi nodded, "Thank goodness…"

They walked to another room and Akoya looked at the hologram of Scarlet.

"Is that Little One?!" Ibushi gasped and Akoya pouted, "Gross. He could have used a lovelier photo of him."

"Akoya!"

"What?!"

Kinshiro shook his head in disappointment, "We're just here to save Scarlet, not to judge these man's things!"

Akoya sighed, "I know." He looked at the hologram, "Let's destroy it."

"No!" Hiroyuki replied, "I might be able to use it so we can find Prince Scarlet!"

Akoya frowned, "Fine."

Atsushi looked at Kinshiro and sighed, "Kin-chan, are we sure that they haven't hurt him by now?"

Kinshiro looked at him, "We do because we haven't felt anything. Since you're his guardians, you'll be able to sense if something happens to him."

En nodded and looked at Io, who was studying the hologram. "This is strange…why does he have this?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes, "Duh, Io! That creep thinks our Little One is cute and likes him!"

Io frowned, "But Ryuu, how did he even find Yumoto and how did he know Yumoto was the next God of Love?"

Araki cleared his throat, "If I may interrupt, Katashi and Yuudai were watching when Scarlet healed the world. I would know, because I was near them. I didn't know he'd take dear Scarlet though."

En and Ibushi looked at one another and nodded.

Ibushi looked at Araki, "Little One didn't realize that he was being watched…none of us were."

Akoya looked at Ibushi, "So they were watching us?!" He gasped, "I thought only Kinosaki and Tazawa were!"

Kinshiro clutched the handle of sword and looked up as the ground shook slightly.

"Yumoto!" Atsushi gasped and Ibushi frowned, "Little One is fighting back somehow…or something is happening to him…"

* * *

Yuudai watched as Katashi undid Yumoto's chains and Katashi smiled, "I'm going to get something…Yuudai, watch him!"

Yuudai smirked as Katashi disappeared and looked at Yumoto.

"You have made Lord Katashi go crazy…" He growled, "He's obsessed with you…you have made him go that way."

Yumoto looked at him in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Yuudai growled again as he clutched his hands into fists. "You Gods of Love always ruin our plans…you've caused all of our problems!"

Yumoto yelped as Yuudai pinned him down. "You royal whelp! You insufferable God of Love!" He hissed and Yumoto cried out as Yuudai wrapped a hand around his neck. "You can't get back up, you know…even if I'm not pinning you down anymore."

Yumoto looked at him and gasped as a dagger appeared in Yuudai's hand. "So sorry…oh wait, I'm not!" He laughed and Yumoto closed his eyes quickly…maybe if he didn't scream Yuudai wouldn't stab him.

Yuudai froze as he saw the heart brooch on Yumoto's bow beginning to glow.

"W-what?!" He gasped and screamed as he was flung back. Yumoto quickly sat up and stood up, he ran to a door and began to try to open it.

Yumoto frowned as the door wouldn't open and he gasped as he felt someone grab him, "What are you doing?" Katashi hissed and Yumoto's eyes widened as Katashi covered his mouth.

"L-Lord Katashi…he has a weird power i-in that brooch! It flung me away!" Yuudai cried and Katashi looked at him as he turned Yumoto to face him.

He eyed the brooch and smiled. Yumoto looked at him and Katashi gasped as he was shocked by it as he reached for it. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing." Yumoto replied and Katashi growled. "You must have done something to it!"

Yumoto shook his head, "No."

Katashi growled and let go of Yumoto. "Your brother must have put a protection on you!"

Yumoto stuck his tongue at him. "An-chan probably did because he loves me!"

"Maximum Gorar!" Hashibiro spoke, "The protection on your brother has begun."

Gora nodded, "Good, we need to get down there now."

Hashibiro nodded also, "Of course." He looked down, "But as the God of Love, you have to stay here…"

"Hashibiro-sensei!" Gora gasped, "I need to get my brother!"

Hashibiro looked at him, "Maximum Gorar, your brother's guardians and the VEPPer are down there now, he'll be fine."

Gora sighed, "Fine…"

* * *

Araki looked at Ibushi, "Has Yumoto always been the subject of threats and kidnappings?"

Ibushi looked down, "Sadly…he has…I'll tell you these times have been happening ever since he was born… _"_

 _Atsushi looked at the one-year-old heir, who was asleep in his crib and stroked the hair that was beginning to grow, to keep him asleep. Io looked at Atsushi, "Kinugawa-senpai, the threat from Hireashi has started…Maximum Gorar is going to investigate him."_

 _Atsushi frowned and gasped as Ibushi walked in, "A-Argent!"_

 _Ibushi smiled, "Yes, Epinard?"_

 _Atsushi looked at him, "You're not at the mortal door?"_

 _"Akoya is, I fear for the young prince…" Ibushi frowned and walked over to the crib._

 _The heir's eyes opened and smiled at Ibushi. Ibushi held his finger out and the prince grabbed his finger. "What a shame that Hireashi wants to kill this lovely prince."_

 _Io nodded, "We have to watch him at all times…"_

 _"Yes, dear Little One will always be threatened." Ibushi replied and Io looked at him, "Little One?"_

 _"Oh, it's a nickname Akoya and I made for Prince Scarlet. Akoya used to refer to him as the little one when he was first born and we then started to call him Little One."_

 _Atsushi smiled as he lifted Yumoto out of his crib and Ibushi smiled at him, "I have to go now, Little One. We'll meet again one day…"_

Araki smiled, "So that's why you call Yumoto, Little One…"

"Yes, but we can't keep talking about that right now. We must get to him." Ibushi replied and Akoya nodded. "Of course."

"Why does Katashi want to marry Yumoto?" Atsushi asked and Araki looked at him, "Katashi wants to, because he thinks that once he marries the heir, he'll get his powers as the God of Love."

"What?" Ryuu asked, "That makes no sense. Yumoto has that power because of Gora-san and because he was born like that."

Io nodded and Araki sighed, "Katashi thinks Yumoto will just marry him because he has ties to the mortal world like I do."

En frowned, "Isn't that the reason why you're his suitor?"

"No," Araki replied, "That's one reason why you all thought that I'd be perfect for Yumo-chan."

Hiroyuki giggled, "Wombat and I talked about it too, he was the one to suggest it to Gorar."

Araki turned to him, "Isn't it about time that you turn back into a cat?" He asked in annoyance and Hiroyuki shook his head, "Nope! I still have to help you! My love staff is powerful, I almost stopped Katashi with it!" He giggled and Araki sighed.

"No you didn't!"

"Ara-chan you're so cold!"

"Enough!" Haruhiko yelled and Akihiko nodded, "You both need to stop fighting. We need to get to Yumoto-kun."

Atsushi nodded and looked up as he heard a loud noise from above. "We need to get to Scarlet, now!" Akihiko gasped and they all ran out of the room to find Yumoto.


	11. Chapter 11: Minuet of the Forest

Chapter 11: Minuet of the Forest

Yuudai smirked as he tied Yumoto up again and Katashi looked at Yuudai, "Yuudai, you're going to pretend to be our Red Angel while I get rid of him."

Yuudai nodded and Yumoto gasped as Katashi picked him up. "No!" Yumoto yelled, "Araki-kun and my guardians will see through this!"

Katashi growled, "Shut it."

He threw his hand out towards Yumoto and Yumoto gasped as he was put down and his eyes widened as he was hit by something and he gasped as he was trapped in a mirror.

Katashi smirked as Yumoto hit on the mirror and he cried out as he was shocked as he fell down. "Sorry, my Red Angel…but to keep you as mine, I have to do this."

Yumoto's eyes widened and Katashi growled at Yuudai.

"Lord Katashi…what are you doing!?" Yuudai screamed as he was flung on the ground. "Yuudai, you tried to kill him…"

"I-I didn't! Lord Katashi, please!" Yuudai yelled and Katashi growled, "You're going to trick and kill Lord Tungsten…my Red Angel can't marry him!" He yelled.

"Hold it right there, Katashi!"  
Katashi growled as he turned to the sound of the voice. "Lord Tungsten…"

"Where is Prince Scarlet!?" Haruhiko demanded and Katashi pointed at the mirror. "Little One!" Ibushi yelled and turned to Katashi. "Ibu-chan-senpai!" Yumoto cried

"A-Argent!" Yuudai gasped, "The Protector of the Mortal Door!"  
Katashi rolled his eyes and Yuudai hid behind a chair.

"Yuudai! Fight them!"

"Kitty Love Heart!" Hiroyuki yelled and Yuudai looked at Hiroyuki. "Aren't you an alien cat like that wombat?" 

Hiroyuki frowned, "Yes…but I have the power to shapeshift…and I chose a cat! Then _you_ turned me into a human because I can do that too!"

Yuudai smirked and cried out as Hiroyuki attacked him, "Kitty Love Candy!"

Yuudai yelped out in pain and Hiroyuki ran over to Yumoto. "Prince Scarlet!"

"Kitty-san!"

"Yumo-chan!" Araki cried and Katashi smirked, "Lord Tungsten, your suitor is mine now."

Yumoto looked at Katashi in the mirror and frowned, "Who even are you?!"

Katashi turned to him and smirked, "I am Lord Katashi…the original resurrected of Lord Hireashi. Yuudai and I are powerful…we gave Kinosaki and Tazawa the book on how to resurrect Hireashi again…you were the final key for him to gain power. It was your destiny that _you_ would be the reason for the world to end."

"Liar!" Kinshiro yelled, "You're a liar! You may have been the first person to get Hireashi but Scarlet's destiny was not what you have said!"

Ibushi nodded, "Little One was born to save the world! His brother sealed Hireashi away…Scarlet's destiny was to fight against Hireashi and get the throne when Maximum Gorar says he's ready!"

Haruhiko growled at Katashi, "I bet you were the ones to make us hate him too!"

Akihiko nodded, "We began to say we wanted to help him too!"

Katashi smirked, "Yes, your destiny was supposed to be helping Scarlet and Maximum Gorar. We, along with Hireashi changed yours."

Ibushi gasped, "You can't mess with peoples destines!"

Katashi laughed, "I can do what I want, when I want!" He turned to Yumoto, "I only like my Red Angel because of his powers! He is stronger than all the Battle Lovers combined!"

Akoya rolled his eyes, "Scarlet is just full of love, which is why he is the God of Love! The Battle Lovers get their powers from love!"

Katashi looked at Yumoto as Yumoto hit the mirror again and growled, "My Red Angel, you could have just agreed to work with me…"

"No way! I don't like you!" Yumoto yelled and Katashi growled again, "Yuudai, kill the God of Love."

Yumoto gasped as Yuudai's hand went into the mirror and Araki gasped, "Yumo-chan!"  
Yuudai grabbed Yumoto's wrist and Yumoto cried out as he was pulled out of the mirror.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not." Yuudai smirked as he held up a dagger again towards Yumoto. Yumoto closed his eyes quickly and Araki's eyes widened. "STOP!"

"Lord Tungsten wait!" Hiroyuki screamed as Araki ran towards Yumoto.

Yumoto's eyes opened as he felt someone run in front of him. He gasped as Araki blocked Yuudai's dagger with his sword. "Hiroyuki-san! Help!" Araki yelled and Hiroyuki nodded, "Cute Kitty Scream!"

Yuudai screamed as he was hit and Araki held Yumoto close to his chest as he pointed his sword. "Don't touch the heir…"

Yuudai whimpered and tried to crawl away, he gasped as he saw Ryuu and Io's shoes in front of him.

"Io, he tried to kill our dear Yumoto…"  
"Yes he did Ryuu."

Ryuu smirked as he pointed his love stick at Yuudai.

Yuudai gasped, "P-please don't kill me!"

"Oh he's begging us…that sounded like Little One a while ago…" Ryuu laughed and Yuudai whimpered. "NO!"

Atsushi and En looked at Katashi as Katashi looked towards them. "I have another trick up my sleeve…" He smirked, "Lord Hireashi, come to me! Kill Scarlet!"

The Caerula Adamas gasped as the ground began to shake and Hireashi appeared. "H-he's in his demon form again…!" Akoya screamed and Araki gasped, "Yumo-chan! What do we do…?!"

Yumoto looked up, "An-chan…we need an-chan!"

"Katashi…you sealed me away…" Hireashi growled and Katashi bowed slightly, "I'm sorry…you just weren't strong in that form."

Hireashi nodded, "Of course." He looked at Yumoto, "Prince Scarlet…"

Yumoto gasped and Araki held him tighter. "Hireashi, leave!" Araki yelled and Hireashi smirked, "Lord Tungsten…you used to be my best worker."

Araki growled, "You brainwashed me!"  
"I may have…but you were strong."

Hiroyuki looked at Hireashi and growled.

Yumoto looked at him, "Why are you doing this!?" 

Hireashi laughed, "I thought I told you last time! I just want power!"

Yumoto growled and pointed his love stick at him, "You'll never get it! Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

He gasped as Hireashi stopped the beam of light and Katashi laughed, "My Red Angel, you can't stop Lord Hireashi…no one can!"

Yumoto froze, "Y-yes I can! I am the future God of Love! I can stop you!"

"Katashi-chan, I told you to get rid of Tungsten and Scarlet!"

Katashi nodded, "Yes sir!"

Hireashi turned to the Battle Lovers and smirked as he shot a beam out at them. They screamed as they hit the ground and Yumoto gasped, "Guys!"

"Now God of Love…give up now or I kill all of your friends…" Hireashi yelled and Katashi and Yuudai smirked. "Bye-bye, Scarlet."


	12. Chapter 12: Song of Storms

Chapter 12: Song of Storms

Yumoto looked at Yuudai and growled, "Hireashi was a fish!"  
"Don't say things about him!" Yuudai screamed and Yumoto gasped out as he and Araki were flung back by Yuudai.

"Yuudai!" Katashi growled, "I'll kill him myself!"

Araki growled and Yumoto looked at him, "Araki-kun…I need to be sent back to an-chan!"

Ibushi nodded, "Send the heir away!"  
Araki nodded and Ibushi looked at Yumoto, "Little One, get to Maximum Gorar!"  
"Caerula Adamas Teleport!" The three Caerula Adamas yelled and Katashi growled as Yumoto disappeared.

"Where did you send him?!" He demanded and Hireashi began to laugh, "Katashi, go to their kingdom, dear Scarlet has fled to his big brother. I'll finish here, and you get him."

Katashi smirked and Yuudai gasped, "Please, Lord Katashi, don't leave me here!"  
"And why not?"

"They'll kill me! Lord Hireashi is strong by himself, I'll be in his way!"

"Exactly, so go with him, I'll kill the Battle Lovers with one hit." Hireashi laughed and Araki growled, "You will do no such thing! Scarlet and I are to be married eventually so he can have more protection as the God of Love!"

"Lord Tungsten…" Hireashi growled, "You're going to die…"

"Too bad, Little One is bringing Gorar here!" Ibushi yelled and Hireashi growled, "I refuse to be sealed away again!"

-

"A-An-chan!" Yumoto cried, "H-Hashibiro-sensei! HELP!"

"Prince Scarlet?" Hashibiro asked "Why are you here?"

"H-H-Hireashi!" Yumoto screamed and he heard Gora gasp, "Yumoto! What form is he in?" He called

"T-The form he was the last time he attacked us!" 

He watched as Gora ran in and grabbed Yumoto's shoulders. "You should have been back a long time ago…Hireashi isn't to be messed with. I'll seal him away; you stay here with Wombat."

Yumoto nodded and watched as Gora left after Wombat ran to him. He gasped as he saw Araki, "Araki-kun!"

"Yumo-chan! Your brother is down there…he told me to come to you. The Battle Lovers are unconscious still!"

"And the Caerula Adamas?"  
"Argent is fighting alongside Perlite to stop Katashi." Araki sighed, "Hiroyuki-san is injured…"

Yumoto gasped as Hiroyuki appeared, "Y-Your majesty…! A-Argent and Perlite were pushed back…!"

Araki ran to Hiroyuki and helped him to sit down on Yumoto's throne. Yumoto looked at them as he shook his head, "You're not them…Lord Tungsten would never sit down in my throne without asking…"

"Dammit…" 'Araki' hissed and Yumoto gasped as they turned into Katashi and Yuudai.

Wombat growled at them and Yuudai stood up from his throne. Yumoto clutched at Wombat and Katashi smirked at him, "My Red Angel…" He grabbed Yumoto by the shoulders.

Yumoto gasped out and dropped Wombat in shock. Katashi smiled and Yumoto looked up at him, "Why are you doing this?!"

"I am because you keep rejecting me…if you didn't I wouldn't kill you."

"Kill me? I've told you this many times and I'll say it again, I don't know you! I've never met you until you kidnapped me the first time! Even if you _did_ resurrect Hireashi the first time, I wasn't old enough to know you! I was a baby at the time, Atsushi-senpai told me!"

Katashi growled, "Hireashi gave me eternal life for bringing him to the mortal world!"

"You're a killer then! You're the one who has killed many in the mortal world!" Yumoto screamed and cried out as Katashi slapped him across his face.

"You're wrong…the mortal world is nothing!"

"No! You're wrong!" Yumoto spat, "The mortals are what keeps the universe happy!"

Katashi looked at him "All you preach about is love, Scarlet. I've heard you don't even understand love…why do you preach it if you don't know what it is?"

Yumoto looked at him, "I do it because I can feel the love of everyone…"

Katashi growled and Yuudai smirked as watched Katashi. "My Red Angel…I'm sorry it had to be this way." He smirked and Yumoto looked at him.

"What…what do you mean?" Yumoto's eyes widened as Katashi forcefully put his mouth on his and he tried to push away from him. He quickly stomped on Katashi's foot and Katashi growled as Yumoto forced himself off.

"L-Leave me alone!" Yumoto cried and Yuudai grabbed him, "Sorry Scarlet, but you're going to be Lord Katashi's, not Tungsten's."

"P-Please!" Yumoto screamed, "I-I won't accept the throne of Love and reign as God of Love if you leave me!" He cried and Katashi laughed.

"I know that's a lie. You'll still take it, and I'll have a reason to curse you again, right now."

Yumoto froze and Katashi walked over to him, "Now, go sit in that pretty little throne of yours before I kill you."

Yumoto looked at him in confusion and he gasped as Yuudai forced him to sit in his throne.

Katashi smirked and walked over to him. Yumoto whimpered as Katashi cradled his chin. "Scarlet, my Red Angel…you will either marry me, or die…"

"I'd rather die!" Yumoto yelled, "I don't know you and I don't want to know you!"

Katashi laughed, "You're cute, but your death will be satisfying."

Yumoto's eyes widened and he looked down as Katashi eyed the brooch he was wearing. "What is that…?" Katashi asked and Yumoto looked at Wombat.

Wombat growled, "It's nothing! He just wears that while he's transformed!"

"Does he…? So it won't be a bad thing if I take this off…?"  
"N-no!" Wombat lied and Yumoto gasped, "Wom-san!"

Wombat gasped as Katashi grabbed it. Yumoto screamed out and he began to pant. "D-Don't…! Y-Your hatred can't touch this!" Yumoto cried, "A-An-chan! HELP ME!" He screamed loudly and he gasped as he saw Scarlet appear.

" _Little One…it's okay…"_ Scarlet whispered, _"Your guardians are coming…I won't let him take your brooch."_

Yumoto felt like he was seven again when he saw Scarlet. "Y-You…"

Scarlet smiled and put a hand on his head, _"Don't worry…"_  
Yumoto felt relief when Scarlet's hand rested on top of Katashi's. He could feel Scarlet's warmth and Katashi gasped as he was shot back.

" _Leave him alone."_ Scarlet growled, _"You're going to lose. Hireashi is going to be sealed away by us. Hireashi is coming along with Maximum Gorar. If I were you I'd leave."_

Katashi growled and Scarlet's figured disappeared.

-

Hireashi laughed as he shot back the Caerula Adamas alongside the Battle Lovers. "L-Lord Tungsten…!" Akoya gasped out, "G-Go to S-Scarlet! He'll be i-in danger!"

Araki nodded and he screamed as he was flung back by Hireashi also.

Hireashi looked at the Battle Lovers, "You have failed. Katashi has most likely already gotten rid of your prince."

"Y-You're lying…" Ryuu hissed, "S-Scarlet is alive. I can feel it…!"

Hireashi growled and he gasped as Gora appeared.

"Maximum Gorar!" Araki cried, "Y-Your brother is in danger!"

Gora looked at him and sighed, "I know. This is Yumoto's ultimate test of being the next God of Love…"


	13. Chapter 13: Sacred Duet

Chapter 13: Sacred Duet

Yumoto screamed as he was flung out of his throne. Katashi held a sword out and slowly walked towards him. He whimpered as he tried to crawl away and tears filled his eyes…why wasn't his brother coming to help him?!

"I-IBU-CHAN-SENPAI!" He screamed, "P-please someone help me!"

" _IBU-CHAN-SENPAI!"_ Ibushi gasped as he heard his name, "Little One!" He gasped again, "Maximum Gorar! Your brother needs our help! We can't leave him to die!"

Gora turned to Araki, "Tungsten, go to my brother. He needs your help."

Araki nodded, "Okay! I'll save him, I promise!"  
Hiroyuki smiled and they teleported away.

Haruhiko looked at Akihiko, "I hope he's okay…Hireashi has over powered us once more…"

-

Katashi laughed, "Don't be afraid, Scarlet. No one can hear you…and no one can save you!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"Lord Tungsten!" Yuudai screamed and Hiroyuki smirked, "And Hiroyuki!" He turned to Yuudai, "Kitty Love Silence!"

Yuudai screamed as he was hit and Araki ran to protect Yumoto. "Leave Scarlet alone!"

"A-Araki-kun!" Yumoto gasped and Araki gently helped him up, "Yumo-chan…I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" Yumoto smiled and his staff appeared in his hands. "We can seal Katashi and Yuudai away…or at least heal them…together."

Araki nodded and Yuudai ran to Katashi, "I-I don't want to be sealed away!" He cried and Yumoto looked at him with pity in his eyes, "You didn't want this…you were just following him, weren't you, Yuudai?"

Yuudai looked at him, "H-how did you know?"  
Yumoto smiled, "I can just tell…you love Katashi, don't you…?"

Yuudai looked down, and Araki watched as Yumoto…no Scarlet walked towards Yuudai with his hand out stretched, "Don't be afraid." He smiled softly.

Katashi growled, "Scarlet! Leave him alone."

"No. Lord Katashi…he's right…" Yuudai whispered, "I was angry at Scarlet…because of your affection towards him."

Katashi dropped his sword in shock, "Y-Yuudai…"

Yuudai looked down and Katashi gasped as the ground began to shake, "Hi-Hireashi…!"

Yumoto gasped…did….did Gora fail?

Hireashi laughed as he appeared and Yumoto looked at him, "Where is An-chan!?"

"He tried to seal me away…!" He growled, "So I teleported away…to get away from him!"

Yumoto growled, "You're a coward!" He yelled, "That's why you will never get my throne!"

Katashi growled, "Don't insult Lord Hireashi!"

Hireashi smirked as he looked at Yumoto, "Let's see if your strong like your brother…"

-

Gora growled as Hireashi disappeared and Haruhiko slowly stood back up. "Ugh…Gorar…he went for your brother…"

Gora looked down, "I know…again, this is his test. If he can seal Hireashi away, then he can get the throne of Love whenever he wants to."

"Gora-san…isn't this dangerous?!" Atsushi asked and Gora looked down, "It is…"

Ryuu looked up, "I can't handle this! I need to protect Little One!" He yelled and quickly disappeared.

"Ryuu!" Io yelled and teleported after him.

-

Ryuu growled as he saw Yuudai, who was running from the throne room.

"You!" Ryuu growled as he pointed his love stick at him, "V-Vesta!" Yuudai screeched and fell down as Ryuu yelled, "Vesta Love Ignit!"

Yuudai dodged it and ran faster to hide from Ryuu. "Ryuu, stop!" Io yelled and Ryuu froze, "I-Io!" 

Yuudai looked at Io, "I-I don't want to fight anymore!" He cried, and Io looked down, "Fine…we won't attack you."

"T-thank you! Scarlet is fighting Hireashi and Lord Katashi!" He cried and Io gasped, "Is Scarlet alive?!"

"Y-yes! Lord Katashi wants to kill him!"  
Io nodded and they ran to find Yumoto.

-  
Araki screamed as he was flung back by Hireashi and Hireashi laughed, "Scarlet your suitor is even too weak to save you."

Yumoto growled, "You just say that because you know we're strong enough to defeat you!"

Katashi laughed, "You're funny Scarlet…but Hireashi can only be defeated by your brother."

"That's why you're going to fight for me…" Hireashi smirked and Katashi began to scream as a pillar of light surrounded him.

Katashi's dark teal eyes began to glow red and Araki gasped, "He's being controlled! Hireashi did the same thing to me!"

Yumoto gasped and Katashi held up a sword, "My Red Angel…your death will be the most satisfying."

Araki slowly stood back up and grabbed Yumoto's hand, "We have to heal him. Hireashi needs to be sealed away for good!"

Yumoto nodded and pointed his staff at them, "In the name of Love, I'll seal you away Hireashi! Ultra True Love Attack!"

Katashi laughed, "With Hireashi's powers, I will kill you and then get the rest of your guardians!"

Yumoto growled, "No you won't!"  
Hiroyuki gasped, "Y-Your majesty! Be careful! You could seriously hurt yourself by sealing Hireashi!"  
"I'll be okay, I promise!" Yumoto replied and Hiroyuki looked at Araki.

"Ara-chan! Stop him!"  
"Shut it you!" Hireashi screamed and Hiroyuki screamed as he was hit and turned back into a cat.

"Hiro-san!" Araki cried and Hiroyuki ran to him, "Help the heir! Share your powers together!"

Araki nodded and Yumoto gasped as he felt Araki grab his arm, "Let's do this together…"

-  
Ibushi frowned as Akoya and Kinshiro ran around to find Yumoto.

"Little One must be around here somewhere!"  
Akoya froze, "He…he's trying to seal Hireashi…"  
Kinshiro looked at him, "What?! The heir will most likely die from that!"

Atsushi gasped, "Kin-chan! Gora-san we had to let him do this!"  
En nodded, "We don't want to disrespect his wishes!" 

Akoya looked down, "I know…but he'll need our powers too."

Ibushi sighed, "Yes he will…"  
Kinshiro looked at Ibushi, "I think he's in the throne room…he always goes there when looking for Gora-san."

Haruhiko looked at Akihiko, "We should go help him too!"  
Akihiko smiled, "Of course Haru! We're his friends now too, and he says we're stronger than him sometimes!"

The nine of them then ran off to the throne room.

-  
Yumoto gritted his teeth as Hireashi's powers combined with Katashi's pushed him back slightly. Araki tightened his grip on Yumoto's shoulder, "Yumo-chan, I won't let them push you back…"

"Little One!" Ibushi gasped and the four Battle Lovers ran towards Yumoto.

"We need to help!" Io told Ryuu and Ryuu nodded, "Let's help now! We need to make Gora-san proud!" 

"How do we help?" Ryuu then added after a moment of silence and Atsushi replied, "Think of a happy memory we had with him."

"Isn't that a little cliché?"  
"Yes! But we have to do it!" Atsushi replied quickly and Ryuu sighed, "Alright, alright!"

Yumoto gasped as he heard them talking, "Guys!"  
"Yumoto! Keep focusing on Hireashi!" En yelled and Yumoto nodded.

" _Atsushi-senpai! Atsushi-senpai!"  
"Yes Yumoto?"  
"Hide me! I don't want to do my lessons!"  
Atsushi laughed, "Little One, you need your lessons to learn about the world around you."  
"But Sulfur is boring! So is Vesta!"_

" _Dear Little One, I know lessons are boring, but don't worry. We need them"_

" _En-chan-senpai, do I have to go with Aurite?"  
"Sorry kid, but you do."  
"Why? He's boring and yells at me when I act like I always do."  
"Does he? Well he's very strict and likes when things go the way they're supposed to." _

_Yumoto puffed his cheeks out, "No fair!"  
En laughed as he put a hand on Yumoto's head, "Don't worry, he'll grow on you. I learned that the hard way…"_

" _Io-senpai!"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we please go to play?"  
Io sighed, "Yes, we can."_

 _Yumoto giggled as he pulled on Io's shirt sleeve. "Let's go Io-Senpai!"  
Io sighed again, "Fine."_

" _Ryuu-senpai?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we stop my lessons for today? I'm tired."_

" _You know we can't."  
"Why not? Io-Senpai is with Atsushi-Senpai today…" _

_Ryuu smiled. "Fine, let's go outside and play with Wombat."  
"YAY!"_

Yumoto smiled as he felt their love fill him, "We are the heirs to the throne of Love, the Battle Lovers! Now you are being sealed away for good, Hireashi!"

Hireashi gasped as a large ball of red light began to come towards him. "NO! I'll get you for this, I'll be back I swear!"

Yumoto watched as Hireashi disappeared and Katashi's eyes turned back to normal. Araki gasped as he felt Yumoto's shoulders slump. "Yumo-chan!" He gasped and Yumoto fell back into his arms, unconscious.

"Little One!" Ibushi gasped and they all ran over to him.


	14. Chapter 14: Serenade of Water

Chapter 14: Serenade of Water

Araki held Yumoto's hand as Kurou Hara examined Yumoto. Hiroyuki meowed at him and Kurou smiled at Hiroyuki.

"Lord Tungsten, he's adorable."  
"Yes…he's my guardian."

Kurou smiled at this and he looked up as Gora came in. He smiled, he was proud of his little brother.

"Maximum Gorar, your brother is fine. He's just tired and had exhausted himself from fighting."  
Gora nodded, "I figured…"

Yumoto's eyes slowly opened and he smiled, "A-an-chan?"  
"Yumoto…I'm proud of you. I'm so glad you could send Hireashi away."

A few days later, Yumoto looked at Gora, "What about Katashi and Yuudai?"

"Katashi…he was told about you and Tungsten…well they were told that you two were still wanting to be suitors." Gora replied. 

Yumoto looked down, "Katashi still wants me dead though…he said he's going to curse me if I do anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Gora smiled, "When you sealed Hireashi away, they both know the meaning of true love. They won't be bothering you any longer."

Yumoto shook his head, "No…Katashi still wants me…I can sense it…"

Gora looked at him, "Yumoto, Scarlet is getting to your head again…"

"An-chan!" Yumoto frowned, "Why don't you trust me?"  
Gora sighed, "Yumoto, I'm the current God of Love and don't sense anything wrong."

"But I do!" Yumoto cried, "The mortals aren't safe with Katashi roaming around!"

"Yumoto, enough." Gora sternly spoke and Yumoto shook his head, "No! I won't stop talking about this. I worry for the mortals!"

Gora shook his head, "Yumoto, I understand, but you need to know that the mortals don't need our divine intervention all the time."

Yumoto frowned, "An-chan, my suitor is from there! I think the mortals deserve better!"

"Yumoto!" Gora scolded, "I'm sorry, but you need to leave the mortal world alone!"

"But an-chan!"  
"But nothing, I've almost lost you multiple times…Yumoto, you're forbidden to visit the mortal world."

Yumoto froze, "W-what?"  
Gora looked down, "You heard me…it's too dangerous. You're to stay here in our world until further notice. You are to start your training once more for being God of Love."

Yumoto looked at him as tears filled his eyes, "FINE!" He screamed and ran out of the room.

"Yumoto!" Gora called and Hashibiro sighed, "Gorar, he's just upset."

Gora looked down, "I know…I didn't think he'd react that way…"

-

Yumoto ran to Ibushi's door and Ibushi looked at him, his face full of concern.

"Little One…?"  
"I-Ibu-chan-senpai…"

"Are you okay?"  
Yumoto shook his head, "N-no! I-I-I can't go to the mortal world anymore!"

"Little One, Maximum Gorar has every right to not let you go any longer." Ibushi replied and Yumoto looked at him, "I like it down there! I need to see what I'm going to be dealing with as the God of Love!" 

"Little One, please." Ibushi spoke, and Yumoto looked at him. "NO!"

Ibushi frowned as Yumoto ran out.

-

Yumoto ran to his room as more tears filled his eyes. He fell on to his bed and gasped as he landed on his old wombat plushie.

Yumoto sat up and looked at it as he thought of when Gora gave him it.

 _Two-year-old Yumoto looked at the small plushies that were laid out in front of him on his bed. He was in a pink bunny onesie and eyed his panda plushie._

 _They were gifts from various lords who wanted to give a gift to the future God of Love. He walked past them and spoke, "Colonel Panda! We need to choose new friend!"_

 _He picked up his panda plushie and frowned, "Pan-san, choose one!"  
The panda plushie slouched forward and the two-year-old pouted. _

" _Pan-san!" Yumoto frowned, "I'll tell an-chan!"  
The panda plushie didn't respond of course, but in Yumoto's mind, the panda replied, "Sorry! They're all cool!"_

 _Yumoto frowned, "Colonel Panda, we need friend!"  
The panda (in Yumoto's mind) nodded, "Okay! Ooh! I like the wombat, Yumocchan!" _

_Yumoto's eyes widened. "I do too!"  
He gently put the panda plushie on his bed and grabbed the small pink wombat plushie. "Yumocchan, what about the others?" The panda asked and Yumoto giggled. "I like this one! The others are cute too, but wombat~!" _

_He landed in the pile of plushies and giggled as he began to play with them. "Colonel Panda, join too!" Yumoto called and he grabbed the panda as he played more, until he passed out in his pile of plushie animals._

Yumoto looked up as he heard a knock at his door, "Yumo-chan…? It's me, Araki."

Yumoto walked to his door with his plush wombat and answered it. 

Araki blushed as he saw Yumoto and Yumoto rubbed at his eyes. "Yes?"

"I…I came to say goodbye."

"H-huh!?" Yumoto gasped, "A-Araki-kun…we're engaged aren't we!?"

"Y-yes…but I have to see my kingdom. I'll be back."

"NO!" Yumoto cried and Araki gently put a hand on Yumoto's cheek. "Yumo-chan…I have to deal with Katashi still."

"I-I don't care! I can't go down to the Mortal World anymore!" More tears filled Yumoto's eyes and Araki brought him into a hug.

"Yumo-chan, please don't cry."  
"Then don't leave me…I've never felt love like this before…I've never truly known what love is until now." Yumoto whispered and Araki looked at him.

"Yumo-chan…I love you…but I need to protect you."

"No…p-please! Let Katashi come here and face my guardians! Hireashi is gone!" Yumoto begged and Araki sighed, "Fine…I won't leave you."

"T-thank you…!" Yumoto cried in relief and Araki blushed.

Suddenly Yumoto grabbed at his chest and Araki froze as Yumoto fell forward and began to pant. "Scarlet!" He yelled, "Aurite! Something's wrong with Scarlet!"

Kinshiro gasped as he heard Araki yelling and froze as he saw Yumoto's pale face. "K-Katashi's curse…" 

"N-no! I-I broke it!" Yumoto gasped and Kinshiro shook his head, "No…you still have it."

He looked at Araki, "Bring him to his bed, I'll get his brother."

-  
Gora looked down as Hashibiro walked over to him. "Your little brother, Scarlet has convinced Lord Tungsten stay here…"

Gora sighed, "Yumoto has a way with words."

Hashibiro frowned, "Maximum Gorar, you must get stern with him."

"Hashibiro-sensei…I did and he threw a fit."  
"Of course he did! You've never told him no or anything before."  
Gora sighed, "I'm sorry."

Hashibiro sighed, "Gorar…your brother needs to know that he can't act like that!"  
"I know. That's why I let Aurite mentor him when I was busy."  
Hashibiro looked down, "I know…"

"Maximum Gorar!" Kinshiro called, "Your brother!"

"What about Yumoto?"  
"He's…Katashi's curse…!"  
Gora froze…Katashi wasn't going to let his brother rule as the God of Love. He was so stupid…Katashi wasn't going to give Yumoto up without a fight. 


	15. Chapter 15: Scarlet's Lullaby

Chapter 15: Scarlet's Lullaby

Yumoto whimpered as Atsushi stroked his forehead. Atsushi looked at En and En placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need to do something…we've just sat here and done nothing!" Atsushi whispered and En nodded.

"We've just been sitting ducks since this has started." En replied and Ryuu sighed, "man this bites…why can't he get that Yumoto doesn't like him."

Io looked up. "Are we even sure this is Katashi? What if Hireashi or someone else has placed this curse on him?"

Ryuu gasped, "That's it! Katashi's partner…Yuudai, said he hated Yumoto for Katashi liking him!"

Yumoto looked at them, "N-no…he said he didn't want to fight!"  
"Little One please…" Io replied, "You need to rest."

Yumoto frowned, "This isn't a curse…I just feel sick!"  
Atsushi looked at him, "You _never_ get sick!"

"But I am! Katashi's curse was broken by Scarlet!" Yumoto replied and En looked down. "Yumoto…"  
"It's true! I was upset and I think I panicked!"

"…He did seem that way Kinugawa-senpai." Ryuu added and Yumoto nodded, "Yes! Kin-chan-senpai reacted and Araki panicked!"

Araki blushed, "I'm sorry…"  
Yumoto smiled, "It's okay…"

"Wait…there are two other people who wanted Yumoto dead…" Ryuu gasped and En looked at him, "Really, who?"

"Those Kinosaki and Tazawa guys!" Ryuu replied and Atsushi gasped, "I had forgotten about those two…they'd be mad at him for sealing Hireashi away!"

-

"Little One has been cursed by Kinosaki Kou?!" Ibushi gasped, sitting in a chair, "How didn't I see this before?"

Akoya draped his arms down Ibushi's shoulders and sighed, "I didn't see it either. Katashi and Kou might be working together or something."

Ibushi sighed, "Akoya…I worry for him so much."  
"I know, but you're not his brother nor his guardian."

"Again, you're correct."

Akoya grinned, "I know I am." He pecked Ibushi's cheek, "I have to go, I'll be back soon. Bye-bye."  
Ibushi chuckled, "Goodbye Akoya."

Kinshiro sighed, "Arima…we need to go to the mortal world and find them."

Ibushi nodded, "Of course Kinshiro." He stood up from his chair and looked down slightly.

-

Yumoto frowned as he laid in his bed and glanced around. Being in bed was boring, you couldn't do anything but lay down and feel extremely bored.

He sighed and looked up as he heard someone knock. "Yes?" He called and Akoya popped his head in. "Fluffhead, do you need anything while I go down to the mortal world?"

"Yes! C-can you bring me back…um…I think they're called apples…yeah, apples! Can you bring me back some apples and candy?" Yumoto asked excitedly and Akoya smiled. "Of course."

"Thank you!" Yumoto smiled and Akoya left, shutting the door behind him. _"I wish I could go to the mortal world…"_ Yumoto thought bitterly and sighed.

He gasped as he eyed his deep scarlet velvet cloak. He reached for it and slowly put it on. _"I can sneak past an-chan and go with Araki-kun to the mortal world!"_ He thought and slowly stood up from his bed.

He gritted his teeth as he felt pain in his feet as he walked. He figured this was side effect of his curse. _"Why is it always me?"_ He thought, _"I never do anything to anger anyone. I feel like Ryuu-senpai would be the one to get cursed, not me!"_

He slowly made his way to cross Gora's room door and he overheard Gora talking.

"Hashibiro-sensei, Yumoto is fine, he's bedridden until this is over."

"Are you sure, Gorar?"  
"Yes, he was told to not get out of bed by me. If he does, he'll be in even more trouble."

Yumoto gasped and he clutched at his chest as a pain filled it suddenly. His vision became blurred and he felt himself collapse on the ground.

He panted softly and he hissed, "I-I can get up…I-I'm fine…I'm just sick…" He whispered to himself and gasped as he heard Gora.

"Yumoto!"

Yumoto felt Gora lifting him up and Gora sighed, "Yumoto, what were you doing out of bed?"  
"I-I was bored…I wanted o-out!"

Gora shook his head, "I'm going to have to make your guardians watch you more."  
"A-An-chan…"  
"Yumoto, you need to rest."  
"Y-Yes an-chan…"

Gora carried Yumoto to his bed and took the cloak off his brother. "Sleep, the Caerula Adamas are going to make sure the people responsible for this are taken care of."

Yumoto nodded and Gora covered him up with his blanket.

Kou smirked as Katashi stood beside him. "Scarlet is becoming weaker…"

"Good." Katashi smiled, "I warned him that if he didn't call off his suitor, I'd get to him."

Kou nodded, "He will pay for sealing Lord Hireashi away."  
"Of course." Katashi replied, "Once the future God of Love is dead, Hireashi will be able to reign once more!"

Katashi looked at his hologram of Yumoto and growled, "Scarlet…you thought you had gotten rid of me…too bad your big brother didn't believe your suspicions about the mortal world."

Kou looked at him, "Huh?"  
"Well, Maximum Gorar has banned the young prince from coming to our world." Katashi smiled and Kou nodded.

"Does Lord Tungsten know?"  
"Yes he does…he has been staying with the future God of Love." 

Kou rolled his eyes, "They might as well prepare for his death, I'm not breaking this curse."

"Good…because if you did…let's just say you wouldn't want to see me or be near me while you do it." Katashi growled.

" _An-chan!" Eight-year-old Yumoto called, "An-chan?!"_

 _He froze as he saw Atsushi, "Where's an-chan?"_

 _"Little One…he's out for the day." Atsushi replied, "He is dealing with a bad man who wanted to hurt you."_

 _"Hurt me?"_

 _"Yes…but don't worry. The man is gone now…he'll never be hurting you again." Atsushi replied and Yumoto looked at his wombat plushie in his arms. "I-I'm scared for an-chan!" He cried, tears filling his big red eyes and Atsushi gently pulled him into a hug._

" _Little One, your brother is Maximum Gorar, he can't be defeated. He'll win." Atsushi smiled and Yumoto nodded. "Good!"_

Yumoto opened his eyes slowly…he realized who the 'bad man' was…it was either Hireashi or Katashi. Where they always after him or was this a new thing…? Yumoto knew that Hireashi was around when he was first around…but when did Katashi come into the picture.

He looked up as he felt someone stroking his hair, "I-Ibu-chan-senpai…?" He whispered and Ibushi smiled, "You're awake I see…we didn't find Katashi yet." He sighed and brought up a bag on his lap.

"But I do have what you asked for…some apples and candies." He pulled out a small foil wrapped candy. "Try this, Little One. It's chocolate, you've had it before with your sweets, but this is another candy." 

Yumoto smiled as he slowly opened the chocolate and placed it into his mouth, letting the sweet chocolate melt. Ibushi smiled…he had to keep the heir happy…for he didn't know if he would still make it…Kou and Katashi were hiding somewhere, some place that they couldn't be detected at...but where?


	16. Chapter 16: Bolero of Fire

Chapter 16: Bolero of Fire

Yumoto looked up as Araki walked in, "A-Araki-kun…" He whispered as he sat up and Araki sighed, "Yes?"

"Have they been found yet?"  
"No." Araki looked away and Yumoto watched as Hiroyuki walked in as a cat. "Scarlet…"

"Yes?"  
"The Caerula Adamas are down in the mortal world again." Hiroyuki replied and Yumoto nodded. "Good."

-

 _Katashi growled as he walked to Kinosaki Kou, "I need a favor from you." He spoke and Kou looked at him, "And that is?"_

 _"I need the future God of Love dead!"  
"Well you're in luck." Kou smiled and held up a leather-bound book. "Hireashi left us this book."_

 _"Actually, I did." Katashi replied and Kou gasped, "You did?"_

 _Kou opened the book and turned to a page. "This is the worst curse I have. It would kill a mortal in mere hours…but a God…I don't know."_

 _Katashi growled, "I don't care. I want him gone."  
"I thought you loved him." Kou replied and Katashi laughed. "I do, but he has mocked me for the last time. Maximum Gorar won't have a little brother much longer!"_

 _Kou nodded, "Yes, but where is Lord Hireashi?"  
"Hireashi has been sealed away by Scarlet."  
Kou gasped, "What?! That little brat needs to play!"  
_

_Katashi smirked as Kou lead him to a dark room. "We'll send the curse from here."_

" _Kinosaki Kou…the future God of Love's life ends now!"_

 _Kou smiled, "Of course." He looked down at his book and Katashi watched as candles magically lit up._

 _Kou began to mutter something and an image of Yumoto appeared. Katashi growled as he watched Yumoto beg Araki._

" _Yumo-chan, please don't cry."_

" _Then don't leave me…I've never felt love like this before…I've never truly known what love is until now."_

" _Yumo-chan…I love you…but I need to protect you."_

 _Katashi growled as he heard Araki's love confession to what should have been_ _ **his**_ _suitor. "That's it, Kinosaki, send out the curse now!" He yelled and Kou nodded, "Of course."_

 _Katashi smirked as a dark purple beam of light shot up towards the sky. He watched as Yumoto clutched at his chest and Araki grabbed him._

" _Thank you, Kinosaki. If this kills him, Hireashi will be able to reign once more."_

Yumoto frowned as Gora came in, "Yumoto. Why did you try leaving the other day?" 

"I wanted to see the mortal world again!" Yumoto replied, "I like it down there!"

"Yumoto, I told you why I don't want you down there right now!"

Yumoto frowned, "I don't see why you can't trust me!"

Gora shook his head, "I do! You've been cursed again, and are weak. You need to know when to stop. When you are the God of Love, you'll know that you can't jump to conclusions!"

Yumoto looked at him, "I do because I sensed the moral world is in danger, an-chan!"

"Enough! You are to stay in bed and rest."

"No! I need to do my duty too!"

"Yumoto, I told you, you're hurt and you need to stay here. You must keep yourself protected too!"

"I'm tired of being protected! I can fight too!" Yumoto cried, "I'm Scarlet, a Battle Lover!"

"I know! You're the heir though, if you're killed then our kingdom is over."

"I…" Yumoto looked down, "I'm sorry…" He looked back at Gora, "An-chan, I can fight…you just haven't given me a chance!"

Gora frowned, "I can't."  
"Why not!?"  
"I told you already, Yumoto, we're done talking about this." He sighed and walked out of Yumoto's room.

Wombat looked at Yumoto and frowned. "Yumoto-san, your brother is trying to protect you."  
Yumoto shook his head, "I know! I want to show him I can fight!"

"He knows you can."  
Yumoto frowned and Wombat sighed.

-

Haruhiko looked at his brother and sighed, "Gora-san said that Yumoto keeps trying to sneak to the mortal world."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, "Why, is he not allowed down there?"  
"Correct." Haruhiko smiled, "He isn't allowed because he's been hurt so many times since this has all started."

Akihiko sighed, "Haru, this isn't a thing to smile about."

"I know…sorry." He looked down and felt Akihiko grab his hand. "Haru, we should help Yumoto-kun."

"W-what…?"

"We've helped him before, but we could ask Gora-san if we can take Yumoto-kun to the mortal world, so we can fight Katashi."

"Why take Yumoto-kun?"  
Akihiko sighed, "He wants to see the world again."  
"I know, but we can't do that. Katashi will hurt him." Haruhiko replied and Akihiko nodded, "True."

Haruhiko looked up as he heard footsteps. "Aki…someone's here!" He yelled and Akihiko gasped as he saw a man.

"Who are you!?" he demanded and the man smirked, "You really forgot me…? You just mentioned me."

"Katashi!" Haruhiko screamed, "Leave!"

"Why…? You need to know something…"

"And what is that?" Akihiko growled and Katashi smiled, "The young prince will be gone soon." 

"You're lying." Akihiko yelled and Katashi laughed, "Am I…?"

An orb appeared in Katashi's hands and Haruhiko's eyes widened. "What is that?" 

"This has everything I need."

"H-huh?!" Akihiko gasped "What is that!?"  
"I told you, it's nothing really…"

Haruhiko growled and ran towards him, "Why have you hurt Yumoto-kun?!" He shot a beam towards Katashi and Katashi dodged it.

"The heir will be dead and I will be the one to finish him!" Katashi yelled and Haruhiko gasped as Akihiko was hit by something.

"Yuudai, thank you." Katashi smirked and Yuudai nodded and Katashi turned to Haruhiko.

"Give up and we won't hurt you."  
"You attacked my brother!" Haruhiko yelled and Katashi growled as he attacked Haruhiko. The twins groaned as they were tied up and Akihiko watched Katashi and Yuudai.

"Yuudai, we have a certain prince to visit."

"N-no…!" Haruhiko gasped out as the two teleported away.

"W-we have to warn Gora-san…" He whispered and Akihiko nodded.

-  
Yumoto looked at Atsushi, "W-where are you going…?"  
"Little One…we're going to take down Katashi."

Yumoto frowned, "You'll need this then…"

He held his hand out and Atsushi's eyes widened as his staff appeared. "A-Atsushi-senpai, take it. Stop them for me since I can't."

"Yumoto…I can't."

Yumoto looked down, "B-But…"  
"I'm sorry."

Yumoto sighed and watched as Araki came in. "Scarlet…?"

"Y-yes, Lord Tungsten?"  
"I…I have to go back to the mortal world today."  
"H-huh?!"

Araki looked down and Hiroyuki meowed. "Give him the gift Ara-chan!"

"Gift?"  
Araki sighed and reached into his pocket. Hiroyuki smiled as Araki pulled out a wrapped package. "Hi-Hiro-san was the one who said I had to give you this before I left."

Yumoto giggled as Araki laid it in his hands and Atsushi watched as the youngest slowly opened it.

He held up a small silver star-shaped box and Hiroyuki smiled as Yumoto asked, "What is it?"

"In the mortal world, we call it a music box." Hiroyuki meowed and Yumoto repeated, "Music box?"

"Yes, it plays music when you wind it up."  
"Oh! I know this now! I used to have one!" Yumoto giggled and Atsushi smiled as Yumoto opened it up.

It played a soft light melody and Yumoto smiled.  
"Thank you, I…I hope you have a nice trip back…"

"I have to go back to stop Katashi…I'll be back as soon as I can." Araki replied and Atsushi watched as Yumoto stared at Araki leaving. Yumoto looked down and sighed.

Atsushi placed a hand on Yumoto's shoulder, "He'll be back."  
Yumoto looked up at him, "I know…"

-

Yumoto sighed as he let the music box play for like the hundredth time. Ryuu had threatened to take it away but Io yelled at him for it. He said that it was better for Yumoto to keep it since Yumoto gets attached to people so easily.

"Yumoto?" En asked as he walked in, "The Caerula Adamas have found Kinosaki…Katashi is still out there."

"What about Lord Tungsten?"  
"He's looking for Katashi still…the Beppu brothers have been with your brother to talk about him…apparently, he was at their place the other day."

Yumoto sighed, "Oh."

"Don't pout. You're lucky that he's okay still."  
"How do we know he's okay? What if Katashi has him!?"

En looked down, "We don't know if he has been taken."

"Exactly!"  
"Well, do you feel anything Scarlet?"  
"N-no…"  
"Then he's okay." En smiled and Yumoto sighed.

Ryuu eyed the music box and reached for it. Yumoto snatched it away and closed it. "Don't take it!" He yelled, "Io-senpai, he's trying to take it again!"

"Ryuu!" Io yelled, "Leave him alone!"

Ryuu sighed and Yumoto stuck his tongue out at Ryuu as he left.  
En shook his head and Yumoto began to turn the dial again but he froze as En turned around quickly. "En-chan-senpai…what is it?"

"Yumoto…someone's here…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's not your suitor…it's someone else." He replied, "I have to go."

"Is it Katashi…?"  
En didn't reply and Yumoto frowned as he repeated, "Is it Katashi?"  
En sighed, "Yes…"

"Then let me help!"  
"Your curse though…?"  
"I feel better! Please, let me help!"

En looked at him, "Fine…but don't tell Atsushi."  
"Deal!"


	17. Chapter 17: Song of Healing

Chapter 17: Song of Healing

Yumoto looked up at En as they ran. En looked around and gasped as he heard Yumoto open the music box.

"Yumoto!"

"What?"  
"Be quiet! We're sneaking around!"  
"Oh yeah!"

-

Gora looked down as he heard footsteps. "An-chan…?" Yumoto gasped and Gora raised an eyebrow. "Yumoto, what are you doing up?"

"En-chan-senpai told me someone was here…!" Yumoto replied and En nodded, "Gora-san, Katashi is here…"

"Is he?"

Yumoto looked down, "I think…"

He then looked up at his brother, "An-chan! Send me to Lord Tungsten!'

Gora shook his head, "No! You're grounded, go back to your room."

Yumoto gasped, "No! An-chan, Araki can help!"

"That's why you have your guardians! You're weak right now, and need rest!"

"An-chan, plea-" Yumoto stopped as he clutched at his chest again. En grabbed him and the youngest coughed hard. "Yumoto, I knew I shouldn't have let you come…"

"Cerulean, please go put him back to bed…"

En nodded and Yumoto frowned as En picked him up. Yumoto frowned as he was carried away to his bed again and En winced as Atsushi yelled, "En-chan…what is he doing out of bed?!"

En sighed, "He and I sensed Katashi…so he followed me."

Atsushi sighed and watched as Yumoto began to play the silver music box again.

"Yumoto, not now please."

Yumoto yawned, "I'm sorry."

"Off to bed with you." Atsushi smiled and watched as En carried Yumoto to his room.

-

Katashi growled as he watched the Caerula Adamas get Kou and Masuya. Yuudai clutched at his arm and Katashi heard Ibushi ask, "What does this curse do to the heir?"

Kou smirked, "It weakens him…it's slowly turning him into a mortal."

Akoya growled and slapped Kou across the face out of anger. "How dare you hurt Little One like that!"

"I could have sacrificed him to Hireashi again…" Kou replied and Akoya growled again, "SHUT UP!"

Kou laughed, "The heir's suitor will be too late to save him too! He's the only one who can save him from his fate."

Kinshiro gasped, "What?! Argent, go warn Gorar!"

"Oh, the heir's final moments are happening now…"

Katashi looked at Yuudai, "We need to go now!" he whispered and the two disappeared.

-

Yumoto's eyes opened as he heard footsteps in his room, "Atsushi-senpai…?"

"Guess again…"

Yumoto gasped as he sat up out of bed and grabbed his music box. "An-chan!" He screamed and Katashi laughed, "The VEPPer took him again...they're under my control now."

Yumoto gasped as tears filled his eyes, "AN-CHAN!" He screamed loudly and Yuudai covered his ears.

Katashi gasped as Yumoto's eyes began to glow and waves of energy shot off of him.

"L-Lord Katashi, what's happening?!"

"Scarlet has awoken and my Red Angel is now panicking…he's invincible in this mode…"

"Little One?!" Atsushi's voice called and Katashi growled as the four Battle Lovers ran in. "Little One!" Atsushi yelled, "Calm down!"

"Scarlet! Stop!" Ryuu yelled and sobs racked through Yumoto's body as his eyes stopped glowing and the energy waves stopped. "A-A-An-chan…!" Yumoto cried and Atsushi ran up to Yumoto.

As he did this, Yumoto gasped as an orb surrounded him, "Atsu-mama!" He cried, "He took an-chan!"

Atsushi gasped and Katashi laughed as Yumoto disappeared.

Io growled, "Where did you take him?!"  
"Nowhere…" Katashi smirked and shot the four Battle Lovers with magic. "Now, you will join the Caerula Adamas!" He laughed and the four of them disappeared…

Katashi walked to where Yumoto was at.

Yumoto clutched at his music box and looked up as Katashi walked to him.

Tears filled his eyes and Yuudai looked at him, "I bet you thought you had seen the last of us."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I am my Red Angel because you've humiliated me for the last time…Lord Tungsten isn't here, and he won't be able to save you from your curse…for it is going to be finishing you…right…now."

Yumoto began to scream as pain filled his body and began to cough violently.

As his knees buckled and he hit the ground, his fingers traced over the music box. He gasped and opened it. _"Araki-kun…please…someone…!"_

-

Haruhiko clutched at his head as he saw Gora. "W-why did we take Gora-san…?" 

Akihiko gasped, "I-I don't know…Katashi…wait…Katashi…!"  
Haruhiko looked at Akihiko, "YUMOTO!"

The two ran to Gora and shook him awake.

"Gora-san! Gora-san!" Haruhiko cried like a child, who had a nightmare and Akihiko joined in.

"Your brother is going to get killed!" Akihiko yelled and Gora's eyes opened.

"Gora-san, we were confused by Katashi! He's after your brother!" Haruhiko cried and Gora nodded, "Let's go save him…"

-

Araki ran to find Yumoto after he was warned by Hiroyuki to save him.

"Yumoto!" He called as he ran through the castle, "Scarlet! My dear Scarlet?!"

The castle was dark and he gasped as he heard Yumoto in his head. _"Araki-kun…someone…help me!"_

Araki gasped and ran towards the throne room…he froze as he heard his music box. "Yumo-chan?!" He called and smiled as he could feel Yumoto's presence.

As he ran to the room where he felt Yumoto at, he gasped as he saw Yumoto unconscious on a slab.

"Yumoto!" He screamed and Katashi laughed, "He thinks he can stop me…Scarlet…awaken for me…" He whispered and stroked Yumoto's cheek.

"My Red Angel, you fainted from my curse…and yet your suitor still thinks he can save you…" He hissed and Yumoto whimpered in his unconscious state.

Araki growled, "Leave him alone!"

"Scarlet…awaken, dammit!" Katashi growled and Araki laughed, "He's not stupid. Yumo-chan, I'll protect you."

He pulled out his sword and charged at Katashi. Katashi growled and blocked his attack.

The two began to fight and Yuudai cheered Katashi on…the two didn't notice Hiroyuki and Wombat slowly sneaking up to Yumoto.

Hiroyuki slowly turned into his human form and smiled. "Scarlet…it's okay…" He whispered, "It's Hiro-san…and your guardian Wombat…Yumoto, open your eyes…"

Yumoto's eyes twitched slightly and his eyes slowly cracked open. Hiroyuki smiled and watched as Yumoto turned to him, "Hi-Hiro-san…" he whispered and Hiroyuki smiled.

"Kitty Love Healing!" He yelled and Yumoto smiled as he felt his strength coming back.

Araki growled at Katashi as he was thrown back and he gasped as he heard Yumoto, "Araki-kun!"

"Yumo-chan! Run!" He yelled, "Go to your guardians!"

"No! Not without you!" Yumoto replied and Katashi growled as he saw him, "Scarlet…!" He hissed, "How dare you…you were supposed to die!"

"Too bad Katashi!" Yumoto yelled and Katashi ran towards him, "I love you, and yet you hate me!"

Yumoto gasped as Katashi used his magic to grab him.

Araki screamed as he was thrown back and Yumoto whimpered as Katashi grabbed his chin. "My Red Angel…goodbye…"

Araki's eyes widened as he watched Katashi bring Yumoto's face towards his. "YUMO-CHAN!" He screamed and Yumoto gasped as Katashi kissed him.

Araki ran towards Katashi and shoved him off of Yumoto. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He screamed and Yumoto fell into Araki's arms.

Yumoto clutched onto him and growled at Katashi, "I don't love you and will _never_ love you! As the future God of Love, I am expected to love _all_ mortals, and I will! I just don't plan to marry you!"

Yumoto froze as he heard clapping, "Well said Yumoto."

Yumoto turned quickly and gasped as he saw Kou. "Y-You!"

Kou laughed and slowly began to walk towards him. "Don't worry…the Caerula Adamas are okay…but you and your suitor…won't be."

Araki held Yumoto close to him and growled.

"Hold it right there!"

"An-chan!" Yumoto cried.


	18. Chapter 18: God of Love's Theme

Chapter 18: God of Love's Theme

Yumoto ran towards Gora and Gora quickly hugged him. "Yumoto!"

Yumoto looked up at him, "An-chan, he kissed me again!"

Gora frowned, "Did he?"

"Yes!"

Araki growled at Katashi as Katashi began to laugh, "You can't get rid of me!"

Yuudai hid behind Katashi and Yumoto looked at him. "Yuudai, please tell Katashi to stop!"

"Lord Katashi…please, Scarlet doesn't love you…I do!" Yuudai begged and Katashi looked at Yuudai. "Yu-Yuudai…"

Kou growled, "Lord Katashi!"  
Katashi frowned as he looked at Kou. "Leave. Hireashi isn't worth being killed over. The Caerula Adamas have already dealt with you."

Kou growled at him and Masuya grabbed his shoulder gently, "We really should…"

Kou frowned as Masuya led him away and Katashi looked at his hands as he felt his head. "Why…why am I attacking you still…?"

Araki gasped as Katashi's teal eyes flashed red _"Katashi…you're here to stop that brat!"_ Hireashi's voice hissed and Yumoto froze. "He's still being controlled!"

Araki growled and gasped as he saw Hireashi's form appear and fling into him.

He screamed as he felt his mind going blank and Hireashi laughing in his mind. "H-HIROYUKI-SENSEI HELP!" Araki screamed and Hiroyuki gasped, "Ara-chan!"

Tears filled his guardian's eyes and ran towards him. "Araki-kun! Remember what I taught you! Tune Hireashi's voice out of your head, remember your mother's voice and song!"

Araki hissed as he clutched at his head and dropped his sword, _"I-I'm sorry mama…I can't stop…!"_ He thought and Hiroyuki screamed as Araki's deep purple eyes were red.

Katashi hit the ground and Yuudai began to help him. "K-Katashi!"

Yumoto looked at Araki, "Lord Tungsten stop!" He cried and gasped as Araki pushed him down.

Gora gasped, "Yumoto!"

Yumoto looked at his brother, "K-Katashi is still evil…but…so is Araki-kun!"

Katashi's eyes popped open and stood up and walked beside Araki. "Tungsten…let's get rid of this royal whelp."

Yumoto gasped and Yuudai looked at Katashi. "Lord Katashi, you're being controlled!"

"Shut up, Yuudai!" Katashi hissed and Yuudai screamed as he was flung back.

Yumoto screamed out as Araki grabbed him by his throat. Gora tried to run to help his brother but Hashibiro stopped him, "Maximum Gorar, you need to find his guardians!"

Gora shook his head, "No! Yumoto is in danger, Hashibiro-sensei!"

"I know!"

"A-A-Araki-kun…!" Yumoto screamed, "S-St-Stop!"

" _Sorry, Little One…"_ Hireashi sneered _"You're going to die and when you do, Tungsten will be free and be so upset, he'll kill himself!"_

Yumoto gasped and he gasped as he heard Ibushi, "LITTLE ONE!"

"Lord Tungsten, let go of the heir!" Kinshiro yelled, "You'll be upset knowing you harmed him!"

Akoya looked at them, "Please stop it!"

Araki growled and dropped Yumoto. Yumoto hit the ground and gasped for air and he gasped as he saw his music box.

He quickly crawled over to it and began to wind it up. "Araki-kun wake up!" He yelled and Araki growled as he held up his sword at Yumoto to kill him.

Hiroyuki smiled as Yumoto opened the silver music box and its melody began to play. Araki looked at it as he raised an eyebrow. "Araki….no Tungsten remember you gave me this…" Yumoto smiled, "It's me…Scarlet…your Scarlet. Remember? I heard you calling me…it's me, Little One!"

Araki looked at him, "L-Little One…?"  
"Yes, Little One!"

"S-Scarlet…Y-Yumo-chan!" He gasped as he felt Hireashi's control fade off, and he collapsed onto his knees and his sword clattered on the ground.

Araki held Yumoto in a hug and Katashi growled as he saw Hireashi.

Gora ran to Yumoto, "We need to stop him!"  
"An-chan, I'm not strong enough to stop him fully!"

Gora shook his head, "Alone, you may be…but together, we can win."

He reached for Yumoto's hand. "Yumoto, we _can_ change the world…together." He smiled and Yumoto nodded. "Yes, an-chan."

They turned to Hireashi and Yumoto growled, "Hireashi! Face the wrath of the current and the future Gods of Love!"

Gora smiled at his little brother and watched as Yumoto's love stick appeared in his hands.

Haruhiko and Akihiko ran to the Battle Lovers, "You four! Yumoto and Gora-san are fighting! Wake up!" Haruhiko screamed and Atsushi frowned as he rubbed at his head as he sat up.

"We were knocked out by something…!" Ryuu hissed and Io frowned at the twins, "Where is Yumoto at?"

Akihiko looked at him, "He and Gora-san are fighting…it turns out Hireashi had been possessing Katashi!"

En frowned, "Well we better go save him then."

Atsushi nodded and the VEPPer lead them to Yumoto.

Gora and Yumoto pointed their weapons at Hireashi and Gora growled, "Hireashi, you will not mess with my brother anymore after this!"

Hiroyuki ran to Araki and began to help him move away. "Ara-chan, they're going to be doing a powerful attack…this attack has only been done once before…!"

"What is it?" Araki asked and Hiroyuki looked down. "Ultimate Love Attack…this attack can weaken the user, but will destroy or send away whoever is hit by it."

Araki's eyes wide as Hiroyuki told him that. He moved away and watched as Gora's axe and Yumoto's love stick touched.

The four Battle Lovers ran in and Kinshiro looked at Atsushi. "They're going to seal Hireashi…"

Atsushi gasped, "Isn't that…the attack they're never supposed to do?"

Ibushi nodded sadly and Akoya looked at them, "It's the only way!"

"I know…" Ryuu replied and Io sighed, "Little One needs to be careful…"

They watched as Gora and Yumoto called out, "Ultimate Love Attack!"

Hireashi growled and Yumoto frowned as Hireashi wasn't hit right away.

"Increase your powers, Yumoto…" Hashibiro spoke and Yumoto did as he was told.

Atsushi watched with worry as their powers became stronger and Hireashi was pushed back.

Hireashi began to scream as he was hit and Gora watched as Hireashi's shadow disappeared and Katashi's eyes went back to normal.

Gora smiled and his smile quickly faltered as Yumoto fell forward. He caught his little brother and Ibushi ran to him. "Little One!" He cried and Gora felt his head. "He's okay…I think…" he gasped and Atsushi's eyes went wide.

"YUMOTO!" He screamed and ran to him. Gora looked at Atsushi, "Epinard, calm down…he's never performed this attack…well he's done it once but he woke up."

Atsushi nodded and Araki walked over to Yumoto. He grabbed his hand and gasped as his hand began to glow and so did Yumoto's.

Katashi and Yuudai slowly stood up and watched as Yumoto slowly opened his eyes.

"Lord Katashi…shall we go home?" Yuudai asked and Katashi smiled as he grabbed Yuudai's hand. "Yes, let's go home, Yuudai."

Yuudai smiled and Yumoto looked at them and smiled. "I-I'm glad you're okay…"

Katashi blushed, "I'm sorry for hurting you…"

Yumoto grinned, "Don't worry!"

He looked at Araki and blushed. Araki looked away in embarrassment while Hiroyuki giggled.

Yuudai and Katashi teleported away and Yumoto looked at the Caerula Adamas as a small green hedgehog walked up towards them. Kinshiro bowed slightly and Atsushi gasped.

"Kin-chan…who is that?" Atsushi asked and Kinshiro picked the animal up. "I am Lord Zundar…!" The animal growled and Yumoto looked at Ibushi, "Ibu-chan-senpai…?"

"Sorry Little One…"

"Huh…?"

"Gero-kun, what the hell are you doing?!" Ryuu gasped and Yumoto watched in horror as Akoya pushed Ryuu down.

"Rulers of the mortal world…this is now your time to get this world for yourself too-da" Zundar yelled and Gora growled as he clutched onto his axe.

"Caerula Adamas! You've been brainwashed!" He yelled and Kinshiro smirked, "Lord Zundar has told us the truth."

"An-chan!" Dadacha smiled and Yumoto gasped as the squirrel flew over to Zundar.

Tears filled Yumoto's eyes and Zundar turned to Ibushi. "Argent, the mortal door is your domain-da. Get rid of the heir-da!"

"I-Ibu-chan-senpai…?" Yumoto gasped and tears fell down his cheeks. "D-Don't hurt me!" He screamed "PLEASE!"

"Little One…" Ibushi replied, "I have to."  
"N-no you don't!" Yumoto screamed, "P-please you aren't evil! That…that thingy is lying to you!"

"Kin-chan stop!" Atsushi screamed, "Zundar works for Hireashi and he'll get rid of you after he's done! Look at Katashi and Yuudai!"

Kinshiro rolled his eyes, "How long have you been meeting with Zundar?!" En demanded and Zundar replied, "We met a few days ago-da…Aurite, get your revenge on Cerulean for taking Epinard from you."

"Yes, Lord Zundar."


	19. Chapter 19: Prelude of Light

Chapter 19: Prelude of Light

Atsushi held onto Yumoto's hand"A-Atsushi-senpai! Those aren't them!"

"Yumoto…"  
"They aren't! Hireashi or Zundar or whoever made copies of them! I can't sense anything that show those are the real Caerula Adamas!"

Atsushi gasped, "What?!"  
Yumoto nodded and Atsushi looked down and Kinshiro looked at them. "Scarlet, give up!"

"No! I know you're not the real one!"

Zundar growled, "Future God of Love-da…how did you know…?!"

"They have no souls…as a God I can tell!"

Zundar looked at him and Atsushi gasped as he shot needles out towards Yumoto. "YUMOTO!" He screamed and blocked them.

Wombat growled at Zundar and ran towards him. "You've done enough already!"

He looked at Yumoto, "Get rid of the fakes!"  
Yumoto nodded and Io and Ryuu attacked the fake Akoya, En attacked the fake Ibushi, and Atsushi along with Yumoto attacked the fake Kinshiro.

Io and Ryuu combined their attack and the fake Akoya screamed as it was destroyed.

En and the fake Ibushi struggled but he was stopped when Gora came up behind them and hit the fake Ibushi with his axe.

Yumoto gasped as the fake Kinshiro grabbed Atsushi.

"Atsushi-senpai!"  
"Yumoto! Remember your training!" Atsushi yelled, "Just attack it! I won't be effected by your attack!"

"B-But Atsushi-senpai!"  
"DO IT!"

"Yumo-chan! Listen to him!" Araki yelled, "Please, get rid of these fakes!"

Hiroyuki nodded, "Yes! Your majesty, end this long battle!"

"O-okay…!" He pointed his love stick at the fake one, "S-Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The fake Kinshiro gasped as he was hit and Atsushi hit the ground as the fake disappeared.

"Now where could the real Caerula Adamas be…?"

"Yumoto, you need to get rid of Zundar!" Wombat yelled and Gora looked at them, "I'll do it! You worry about the Caerula Adamas!"

The VEPPer ran around, trying to find the real Caerula Adamas.

Akihiko froze as he heard, "HELP!"

"Haru…someone's yelling!"  
Haruhiko gasped, "I hear it…it sounds like Perlite!"

The two ran to the voices and Haruhiko flung open the door. He gasped as he saw the three Caerula Adamas members tied up. Akoya looked at them, "Thank goodness! This weird hedgehog came up to us and tried to make us evil! When we refused, it made copies of us!"

Akihiko nodded, "We saw! They're trying to kill Yumoto and the others!"

Kinshiro growled as they untied them. "Even At-chan?" 

Haruhiko nodded again, "Yes!"

The five of them ran to the others and Kinshiro frowned, "Where are the fakes?"

"We got rid of them." Io replied and Ryuu smiled, "Yeah!"

Ibushi smiled and Yumoto gasped, "Ibu-chan-senpai!"

"Little One!"

Yumoto ran to him and began to cry. "I-I-Ibu-chan-senpai!"  
"It's okay…it's okay…" he comforted and hugged him.

"I-I thought you actually wanted me dead!"  
"Of course not…"

Ibushi stroked Yumoto's hair and smiled. "Little One, I love you…I'd never kill you."

"I-I know…" Yumoto whispered and Araki smiled at the two.

"Ara-chan…are you still going to marry Yumoto?" Hiroyuki asked and Araki replied, "Only if he wants to…"

Yumoto turned towards them and giggled, "Can I go to the Mortal World again?"

Gora thought for a moment and sighed, "Yes…"

-

Yumoto smiled as Araki stroked his hair as they sat under the tree they always sat at in the mortal world.

Yumoto blushed as he felt Araki kiss his head and he yawned, "Thank you for being there for me…"

Araki nodded and Yumoto looked at him, "I tried to sneak out so many times to see you…"

"Yumo-chan…I wasn't always there…your brother told me that you tried to sneak out when you were really weak."

Yumoto looked down, "I-I know…I… didn't like it. I wanted to see you!"

Araki blushed and Yumoto sighed. "I missed you…I hated being alone."

"Didn't you have your guardians?"  
"Yes, but they were boring…"

Araki laughed, "You're so silly Yumoto."

Yumoto looked at him and sighed, "Lord Tungsten…I wish you wouldn't tease me…"

"I'm sorry Scarlet." Araki smiled and Yumoto looked down as he began to laugh.

"I hate when I act formal around you!" Yumoto giggled and Araki smiled. "I do too. So please, act like yourself."

Yumoto nodded and gasped as he saw Katashi and Yuudai.

Yuudai smiled at them and Katashi walked over to the duo.

"How have you been, future God of Love?" Katashi asked and Yumoto replied, "Good! I've been training again. I really hate it though!"

Yuudai smiled, "I would too!"

Yumoto laid his head on Araki's shoulder and he blushed as he heard his guardians.

"Hush Ryuu!"  
"This is spying! We should stop!"

"Kinugawa-senpai, you're just not excited for the best part!"  
"Can't we go home?"

Yumoto stood up and growled, "GUYS! I was having a moment with my suitor!"

He frowned as his four guardians walked out, "Atsu-mama, you too?!"

Atsushi sighed, "I was looking for a gift for you here, when Ryuu grabbed me and I was forced to stay with him!"

Yumoto frowned and Araki laughed, "Yumo-chan, don't worry. We should visit a park. You'd like it."

"Park?"

"It's just a place you can visit in the day. I enjoy it and to go with Hiroyuki." He grabbed Yumoto's hand, "Let's go to one…"

Yumoto nodded, "Sure! Atsu-mama, can I go?"

Atsushi smiled, "Of course. There's no threat anymore, so please, go on."

Yumoto giggled and ran up to hug him. "Thank you! I love you!"

Atsushi laughed and hugged him back. En smiled and Yumoto ran to hug him too. En smiled as Yumoto thanked all of them and ran back to Araki. "Bye~! I'll be back, and no one follow me!"

Ryuu sighed, "Fine!"  
"Stay safe, Little One!" Io added and the Battle Lovers watched as Yumoto ran with his suitor to a park.

Atsushi and En held hands as they watched, "I feel like a mother whose child is graduating from school…"

En laughed, "Don't worry…he'll be back."

Atsushi smiled at him, "Of course…"

 **A/N: I have a prequel for this series up right now, called** _ **Minuet of Love**_ **so check that out too!**


	20. Epilogue: Araki's Song

Epilogue: Araki's Song

Araki smiled to himself as he watched Yumoto run with Wombat.

Yumoto giggled, "Wom-san!" He yelled and Araki gasped as Atsushi sat beside him.

"It's lovely, isn't it?"

"huh?"

"Oh, I mean it's nice watching Yumoto run around…he hasn't been this happy since last year."

"Really?"

Atsush nodded, "Yes…ever since Hireashi happened he hadn't been the same. Thank you for making him happy again."

"No…that wasn't my doing…you did…" Araki replied and Atsushi chuckled, "Thanks but no thanks."

Araki sighed and Atsushi smiled, "Really, don't worry…you made him happy again."

Araki looked down and Atsushi giggled. "Don't you remember how long you've known him?"

Araki shook his head, "Not really…"  
"You've known him since you were three…you gave Yumoto a wombat toy…he doesn't know you did…he used to but now he's forgotten."

Araki smiled, "Well that's okay Epinard…"

"Atsushi-senpai! Araki-kun, come play with us!" Yumoto called and Atsushi laughed, "Little One, it's getting late. You need to go to bed."

"Awww," Yumoto pouted, "Do I have to Atsushi-senpai?"

Atsushi nodded, "Yes."

Yumoto looked at Araki, "May Araki and I go on a walk under the stars before I go to bed?"

Atsushi thought for a moment, "Go ask En."  
"He can." En spoke as he walked past them and Yumoto giggled, "Thanks!"

Araki blushed as he and Yumoto walked outside and Yumoto smiled.

Io and Ryuu were hiding behind bushes, watching the duo. Akoya frowned at the two and Kinshiro shook his head in disappointment. "You two, leave them alone."

Ibushi nodded and Akoya grabbed his hand. "Ibushi, it's lovely out here tonight though…"

"I know, but we need to leave Little One alone."  
"That doesn't mean we can't go on a walk too!" Akoya replied and Ibushi chuckled. "Would you like to go on a walk?"

Akoya nodded, "Of course!" He hugged Ibushi and Kinshiro watched as the duo walked off and Io looked at Ryuu

"We really should leave him alone…"

Ryuu sighed, "Fine…"

Kinshiro watched the duo leave and Yumoto smiled as he watched Kinshiro out of the corner of his eye.

Araki looked at him and Yumoto giggled, "Lord Tungsten…"

Araki blushed, "Yes Prince Scarlet?"

"Do you _really_ love me?"  
"Y-yes…! Ever since we met…I-I've had a crush on you!" he replied and Yumoto smiled, "Really?!" 

Araki nodded, "Yes…I…I did…"

Yumoto giggled "Araki-kun, you're too sweet!"

Araki blushed and Yumoto threw his arms around him.

"Lord Tungsten, I'm glad you're my suitor!"

Araki blushed harder and Yumoto laughed, "You blush easily…just like Io-senpai when Ryuu-senpai flirts with him!"

"O-oh?"

Yumoto nodded and looked up as he saw the Beppu twins.

"Brothers-senpai!" He called and Akihiko smiled as he walked over to him, "Hello, Yumoto-kun."

Yumoto giggled and Haruhiko asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Atsushi-senpai said I could go out here for a few minutes before going to bed." 

Akihiko grinned, "Well it's getting very late, you need to sleep. As the future God of Love, you'll have a lot of things to take care of."

Yumoto sighed, "I know…" he looked down, "I guess I have to go to bed, Araki-kun…"

"I-Let me walk you to you room…!"

Yumoto blushed, "M-My…Lord Tungsten…an-chan says that's indecent…I…can walk by myself…"

Haruhiko laughed, "Yumoto, he can walk you to your room, just don't let him in."

Yumoto blushed harder, "O-Okay."

The twins smiled as they bid Yumoto good night and watched the duo walk back.

En and Atsushi smiled as Yumoto walked back inside. They listened to Araki and Yumoto bid each other goodnight.

En watched the two and Atsushi smiled as Araki kissed Yumoto's cheek. "Goodnight, Yumo-chan…"

"Good night Araki-kun…"

-

Araki bit his lip as he walked into Gora's study. "Y-yes, Gora-san?"

"Lord Tungsten, I'd like to thank you for saving my little brother…"

"It was nothing…really it wasn't." Araki replied and Gora nodded and held up a small box.

"I'd like to give you this…this belonged to your mother, Akiko…she gave this to me when you were little."

Araki gasped and felt tears fill his eyes as he was handed the box.

"M-mama…" he whispered and Gora smiled softly, "I know Hireashi killed them…and I know you were brainwashed by him that same time…"

"Gora-san…are you sure my parents are dead…?"

"Yes…Hireashi had killed mine and Yumoto's too…"  
"He…he did?"

Gora nodded sadly, "Yes…and I'd like for Yumoto to never find that out…the other Battle Lovers and their parents survived…but ours didn't. Hireashi overpowered ours and…yours. Hireashi didn't kill yours until you were fifteen…Yumoto was only two. He never knew them."

Araki looked at him, "Gora-san…I bet your parents would be so proud of you two…same as mine."

Gora nodded, "Of course."

Araki grinned and opened the box. It was full of his parent's items and a portrait of them. He smiled and felt sadness bubble up in his throat but swallowed the lump down. "Thank you."

-

Yumoto giggled as he looked at Araki. "Araki-kun, I'm so glad that you're happy!"

Araki smiled and Yumoto looked up as he saw Ibushi. "Ibu-chan-senpai!" He giggled and Ibushi hugged him, "My dear Little One…I'm so proud of you…Gora-san told me that your training is coming to an end." 

Yumoto nodded, "Yep! An-chan said he's ready to give the throne to me at any time, I told him I'll accept it when I turn eighteen…I want to be a kid for a while longer!"

Ibushi nodded, "Good idea."

Hiroyuki smiled, "Oh Wombat it's so amazing!"

Wombat sighed, "Hiro-san, this really is the power of love!"

Hashibiro nodded, "Yes, it truly is…the future God of Love's powers are finally ready…he'll really improve the mortal world and the mortals living in it."

"Yep!" Yumoto giggled and grabbed Wombat and began to cuddle him, "And I'll be the best God of Love the mortal world has ever seen!" 

"Helpppppp!" Wombat cried and Yumoto laughed, "I love you!"

Araki and Hiroyuki sighed and Yumoto ran towards Araki. "The world will be perfect after we reign…and love…will finally be everywhere."

"Yes…" Araki replied, "It will…"

The two hugged and Ryuu smiled with tears in his eyes along with Gora. _"Yumoto…you've really grown up…"_ Gora thought and watched as his little brother, the future God of Love, walked outside with his suitor…who knows where their love for the mortals would take them…

-Love is Over!-


End file.
